Mending Hearts
by Justicerocks
Summary: Shane moves to Colorado with a one and a half year old son. While working at the DLO will she and recently divorced Oliver realize sometimes its okay to love again.
1. Meeting Noah

**A\N 1:** Wow, can't believe I'm writing two ShOliver stories. A huge thank you to all of my friends on Twitter who keep being amazing and so supportive. I really hope you all love this new story.

 **A\N 2:** This story is slightly AU (Alternative Universe) as it differs from the series in a few ways. Shane has a one and a half year old son when she moves to Colorado. Oliver is already divorced from Holly and Joe is already back in his life.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Shane took a deep breath as she hung up her cell phone. Running a hand over her face she went back upstairs to her son. When he had woken up he'd had a fever and was definably not himself. So, she called the daycare to say he wouldn't be coming in and then called into work. She hated calling in sick to work, she'd only been at the job for less then a month. She didn't know anyone that could take her son though.

Maybe moving to Colorado was a bad idea, but she needed to get out of D.C. and away from her ex-boyfriend. When she told him she was pregnant he had said he had zero interest in becoming a father and wanted nothing to do with the baby. Luckily she had help from her mother, but even she couldn't keep her in the city. So she' taken a job in Colorado and moved.

"Mama," One and a half year old Noah cried as he clung to his mother, "Birdie," He looked at her.

"I know baby," Shane kissed her son's forehead. Of all of the things to lose in the move it had to be her son's favourite toy, a stuffed bird he'd gotten from someone. It was the only thing he'd sleep with and the nights without it had been hard. It was even harder now because he was sick and Shane knew that toy would make him feel better. She'd looked in every box and asked her mother to look for it at her house in D.C. Nothing had ben found.

"Let's go downstairs," She carried her son down the stairs onto the first floor and made her way around the boxes she hadn't had time to unpack yet. She settled herself on the couch and held Noah in her arms, "The medicine should make you feel better soon."

"Birdie," Noah began to sob.

Shane felt like crying herself. She hated not being able to find the toy her son wanted. And she hated even more how her life felt like it was out of control. She had no time for anything and with no help, or no friends to talk to she was beginning to get very stressed out. Her colleagues were very nice and she ahd gone out to lunch with them a few times. However she had never been one to share too much about herself and didn't want to tell them about her son just yet. So when she called her boss to tell him she needed the day off she said she was sick.

"Birdie!" Noah yelled. "Mama!"

"I'm sorry," Shane began to cry herself, then in an effort to maybe get Noah distracted she put on the TV.

Half an hour later, when the doorbell rang Noah began to cry again. She stood up, wanting to tell whoever it was to go away, however when she looked through the blinds she saw her boss Oliver.

She didn't deny to herself that she had feelings for him. Something about him very much intrigued him and she felt sparks go off in her body around him. She knew though that he was recently divorced and she figured he wasn't ready for another relationship. Then there was Noah; she knew very few men would want to date her when she had a young son.

"Hi Oliver," Shane opened the door realizing she looked horrible, her hair was a mess and she was still in her sleep pants and shirt.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again; he looked at the baby in Shane's arms. It was clear he was her son; he looked very much like her. Suddenly the reason she sounded so stressed out on the phone seemed to make a little sense, "You seemed rather frustrated on the phone. I came to see if I could be of any assistance."

"Birdie !" Noah screamed loudly as he began to hit and kick Shane.

"You can come in, sorry for the mess," She apologized, "This is my son Noah. He's sick today so he couldn't go to daycare," She explained.

"Ah, Noah. A lovely name, I wasn't aware you read the Bible."

"I don't, I just liked the name," Shane explained.

"Why didn't you tell us about him? I would have understood if you needed to stay home with him. Is that why you're so stressed?"

"Partly. His favourite stuffed bird got lost in the move. He's been having a hard time sleeping without it. I looked for another one but there not the same. I don't even remember where he got this one. It's body was brown but…" She sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"Actually, I think I may be able to help. As it turns out, I've had a passion for birds since I was a child. I think I may have the stuffed bird you're looking for."

"No," Shane shook her head; "I can't take that from you."

"I want to give it to you. I'll be back as soon as I can," He nodded his head and then walked out of the house.

"Well that was interesting," Shane mused as she continued walking Noah around hoping he'd fall asleep. He was able to sleep for around an hour, although in fifteen-minute periods, after which he's wake up quite upset.

When Oliver returned holding the stuffed toy Noah lifted his head off Shane's shoulder, "Birdie," He reached out for the toy. Oliver gave it to him and Noah cuddled with it happily. He held it and began sucking his thumb.

Shane was amazed, the toy was the exact same one that Noah previously had and it seemed to be working very well. Noah was clearly more relaxed and ready for bed. "Thank you. You really have no idea how much this is going to help."

"I'm glad he likes it," Oliver looked at the baby. "If you'd like I can stay here while he sleeps, that way you can get some rest as well. You must be tired."

"No, no. Hopefully he sleeps now and that'll help," Shane began to get nervous.

"Ma-" Noah coughed and then threw up and began to cry again.

Oliver felt sick for a moment. He hated seeing other people throw up, and it usually made him feel sick. However upon seeing how distressed Shane looked he realized he needed to offer some assistance.

"Here," He took Noah into his arms, "Let me look after him and clean him up while you get cleaned up. He noted how Noah had thrown up not just all over himself but all over Shane as well.

"Yeah," Shane wasn't in the mood to argue, "I'll take you to his bedroom," Shane led Oliver up the stairs. "Are you sure you're okay with this. I know you like everything organized and neat."

Oliver was a bit surprised at how Shane had observed that so quickly, "I believe we'll be okay," He assured her. He placed Noah on the changing table and began looking for everything he'd need. Once he had everything he began to change the baby.

"Oh," Noah babbled happily as Oliver cleaned up the stuffed bird as much as he could. He was now dressed in clean clothes and closing his eyes.

Oliver hadn't expected to find the baby this enduring. He was however very cute and at the moment very cuddly as he held him close. As he moved over to the crib he lowered the railings and placed Noah down, "you have a good sleep," He covered him up with the blanket. It didn't take Noah long to fall asleep.

Oliver found Shane in the kitchen sitting at the table still very much stressed out. He walked up to her and sat in the chair beside hers. He waited and hoped that she'd reveal what was stressing her out the most.

"Thank you Oliver. I really…I don't know anyone here in Colorado yet and I just…. I have a headache too."

"Shane," Oliver began slowly, "You have my full support and I know once you tell Norman and Rita about Noah you will have their support as well. Also, if you ever need anyone to watch Noah while you're at work my father is retired. I'm sure he'd love to watch Noah."

"Thanks," Shane nodded her head, "I'll tell them tomorrow. Speaking of work shouldn't you be getting back?"

"We aren't currently looking to deliver a letter. So I told them I was taking most of the day off. Let me help you with something."

Shane looked around her kitchen, "I'm not even sure what to do honestly," She admitted, "I'm feeling kind of lost."

"Well then you'll be happy to know that I am very good at organizing things," Oliver stood up. He walked over to a box, "May I open it?" He asked.

"Sure," Shane nodded her head.

For the next three hours Shane and Oliver worked on putting away things still in the boxes scattered around. While they worked they talked about general things and Shane was happy Oliver was there to help her. He asked her a few questions about Noah but stated clear of questions about his father. Oliver knew that had to be something she told him about on her own.

As Shane went to check on Noah Oliver looked around the living room; it seemed Noah had quite a lot of toys to play with. Some were standard baby toys Oliver had heard of but others seemed to be higher tech like a baby tablet. Oliver didn't think it was necessary for babies to be exposed to that level of technology. However he knew Shane was very high-tech after all her job at the DLO was to provide Internet and tech support.

Shane returned a few minutes later, "He's still sleeping. That's good, he needs to sleep. Hopefully his fever goes down by tomorrow so I can go back to work.

"Yes hopefully," Oliver agreed, "Although I once again request that you get some sleep as well."

Shane yawned and blinked her eyes, she was very tired but there was still a lot to do. She knee though that she'd be able to get things done faster if she wasn't so tired.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, I'm not complaining, Shane yawned again as she made her way upstairs and towards her bedroom.

Three hours later Shane walked into the living room to the most adorable sight. Oliver was sitting on the floor with Noah in his lap. As Noah was putting blocks on top of each other and then knocking them down Oliver was explaining how to build an actual sustainable tower.

"I'm not sure toddlers are known to be good engineer's," Shane smiled, "More like good wrecking balls."

"Mama!" Noah looked up and smiled as he heard his mother's voice. "Oh," He held up his new stuffed bird and waved it around.

"Yes, Oliver gave that to you."

"Oh," Noah again waved the toy around.

"Oh, is the bird named Oliver?" Shane asked her son.

"Yep," Noah replied.

"Yep?" Shane laughed, "Well that's a new word. Where did you learn that?"

"Day," Noah responded.

"Oh at daycare," Shane couldn't help but be amazed at how she was actually having a conversation with her son. He knew enough word now that she was able to actually talk to him. She also assumes she could never love her son even more than he did something like this, and she realized she could.

"Mommy's so glad you're feeling better," Shane lifted him up.

"He woke up around an hour ago. I found a Sippy cup and water, he drank a few sips. He's been playing a little bit but mostly he's just been sitting here while I play. He seems to be found of be building complex structures and letting him knock them down."

"Like I said toddlers are good wrecking balls," Shane sat with Noah on the couch, "Well Noah what do you say we let Oliver go home now. He's been here helping as all day.

"No!" Noah shook his head.

"Oh your first no," Shane wasn't to thrilled about that word. She knew that meant her son would begin saying no to everything,

"Before I depart I was wondering I could show you and Noah around Colorado on Saturday, if he's feeling better of course. I could look up the best places to take young children. That would give you some ideas on what to do with him."

"Sure," Shane smiled, "That sounds good. I'm sure he'll be feeling better by then. He'll probably be back at daycare tomorrow."

"Okay," Oliver stood up.

"Oh," Noah looked at Oliver and then at Shane and began to cry.

Oliver picked Noah up and smiled just a little as Noah kissed him on the cheek. "No?" Bye." He babbled waving his arms.

"Bye's a new word too," Shane announced and was amazed. "What other words do you know?" She began tickling her son's stomach.

"Mama," Noah laughed.

"Well hopefully I'll see you tomorrow," Oliver handed Noah back to Shane and put his shoes on.

"Yes hopefully," Shane smiled in return, "An thank you so much for everything you did today."

"It was my pleasure." Oliver left and closed the front door on his way out.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. One Week

**A\N:** Wow! This is a long chapter. When I started out writing it I didn't intend it to be this long but everything seemed to fit. I have lots of friends on Twitter to thank for this chapter. Once again your kindness and help is very much appreciated. I tried something a little different in this chapter, I added a little bit of a song a character sings. You'll find the lyrics in italics.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you recognize. I also don't own the song.

 **Spoilers:** "For Christmas", "From Paris with Love" & "Truth be Told"

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Shane took Noah out of his car seat and took him into her arms. Putting the hat back on his head she settled him on her hip. She tried to remind herself that this wasn't a date; she didn't need to be this worried. Yet, she'd taken half an hour this morning trying to figure out what she was going to wear. It was a hot day, so she wanted something cool, but not something to revealing. Finally, when she realized she needed to get Noah ready she settled on a t-shirt and shorts.

Walking to the back of the car she tried to hide her laugh as Oliver was attempting and failing to figure out how to open up the stroller. "There's a button on the side," Shane informed him, shifting Noah in her hold she pressed the button and the stroller opened up.

Oliver looked at the stroller and shook his head, "I wasn't aware strollers had become so technically advanced."

"Everything has," She reminded him placing Noah in the stroller and buckling him in, "There you so sweetie. Are you ready to see the animals?"

"Wa?" Noah looked up at his mother.

"Your water bottle," Shane dug into the baby bag and handed it to her son. "We're going to need to keep that filled it's a hot day."

Noah took a drink of water, as he was drinking he looked at Oliver and tilted his head to one side. Finally when he was finished drinking he held up his stuffed bird, "Oh!"

"Yes, that's right that's the bird I gave you," Oliver confirmed, "I'm glad you like it."

"He loves it. I'm not sure if he thinks it's his old or not. It's made a huge difference though," Shane explained as she and Oliver joined the other people in line to pay admission to the zoo. On the way to the zoo Shane had tried to insist that she pay at least for herself (Noah would get in free) but Oliver said a gentleman always pays. Shane had to admit that had made her speechless or a few minutes, as she'd never heard anyone say that before. After Oliver had paid and they made there way into the park Oliver looked at the park map. He walked to the front of the front of the stroller and bent down, "Do you want to see the birds first?"

"Yep!" Noah nodded his head excitedly, "Uppie?" He requested looking at Oliver.

"Uh…" Oliver was hardly ever rendered speechless however he seemed to appear not to know how to respond. Surely Noah had the stroller to sit in, "I suppose it'll be better for you to see," He struggled a bit to get Noah out of the stroller and then lifted him up.

"Mama," Noah smiled happily at Shane. It was a smile Shane knew all to well and she imagined Noah had gotten what he wanted. He loved being held.

"Uh-huh," Shane nodded her head. She had to admit already at such a young age Noah seemed to be able to get what he wanted. She was very happy to hear however that at the daycare he attended he was pretty much well behaved; he'd even made a few friends.

"Rita's coming over tomorrow to meet Noah," Shane told Oliver, "So that's good. She said I could use her as a emergency contact for Noah's daycare,"

"I told you, Rita and Norman are great people," Oliver confirmed.

"Yeah, I've just never been in a workplace before where everyone's so close. I only had one good friend in D.C."

"We'll you'll see were different," Oliver confirmed for her. As soon as they made there way to where the birds were Noah looked happily around. He turned to Shane with a huge smile on his face, "Mama! Mama!"

"I know sweetheart, so many birds to look at."

"Oh," Noah pouted realizes his bird was still in the stroller. Luckily Shane had anticipated he'd want it and was already offering it to him.

"Hm," Noah studied his bird and then looked up at all of the other birds. He repeated his action three times until he tugged on Oliver's ear and pointed to similar coloured birds, "Birdie!" He pointed.

Oliver still wasn't quite sure how to figure out what the toddler was talking about. He did know though that he was happy and wanted to go look at certain birds. He carried him over to the area and began telling him exactly what kind of birds they were. Oliver was surprised when Noah appeared he be listening to his words.

"Red, " Noah repeated the colour as he looked at a blue bird.

"That bird is blue," Oliver corrected him. As soon as the bird flew away though he saw the bird had a little red in his tail,

"No. Red," Noah grinned happily again.

"You're pretty smart," Oliver smiled, he looked at Shane who was standing beside him, "Are most children his age this observant."

"I'm not sure," Shane didn't really have much experience with any other children. She hadn't had any experience until she had Noah, "But I think he's pretty smart. He loves birds though so that probably helps. It seems like you know a thing or two as well."

"I've always loved birds yes," Oliver told her.

After spending half an hour looking at the birds they moved on to look at other animals. Noah appeared to like them all and even attempted to intimate some of the sounds they made. When it was clear he was getting tired and hungry they went to get something to eat. This time Shane did pay for Noah, as she knew he'd need something for himself to eat. He got a child-sized portion of Macaroni and Cheese and was happily eating with his hands, ignoring the spoon he had.

"Noah," Shane shook her head and laughed, "Where does all this food go?" She laughed. Although she supposed she was lucky some kids could be very picky eaters, or have food allergies. Noah, for the most part ate everything Shane gave him for meals.

"You're not going to eat?" Oliver asked her refereeing to the small salad she's gotten but still hadn't touched.

"I might eat it later at home, once I get Noah settled for his nap and do laundry," She explained. "Thank you for taking us out, it was fun to see Noah so happy. Clearly he loves animals, that's good. I guess I was worried-" She stooped suddenly realizing she was talking out loud.

Oliver wasn't going to push. He realized there were probably a few things she didn't want to tell him yet. "Well Denver's a great place to be if you like animals."

"That's true," Shane pointed out. She looked at Noah who'd managed to get himself completely dirty. Shane reached to get him out of the high chair but he began to cry.

"No!" He reached his hands out for Oliver.

Before last week Oliver would have never guessed he'd clean up a child that had recently thrown up, or a child who was covered in food. Yet something about little Noah McIninery and his mother drew him in. He'd honestly never felt this way about any other woman before, even his ex-wife. With Noah, he wasn't sure what he felt, but he was in uncharted waters. He realized he needed to talk to his own father and was glad he was going to get the opportunity to do so the following day.

"It's alright," Oliver assured Shane.

"Why doesn't Oliver just come with us," Shane suggested to her son. Noah didn't respond but kept crying, Shane realized they were starting to draw attention handed him over to Oliver, "Come on," She pushed the empty stroller to a family changing room.

She had to admit watching Oliver with Noah made her happy. Oliver was different then any man she'd ever met before, and her feelings for him were anything but something she could be feeling for her boss. Yet, she knew enough to realize they were complete opposites and even if they could somehow date, it probably wouldn't last. She'd known, even before she had Noah that most men would not want to raise another man's child. Especially when they learnt just why Noah's father couldn't be in his life that was another level of complicated.

"Which shirt do you want to wear? Dinosaurs or trucks?" Oliver held up two shirt options for Noah. Noah was sitting on the baby-changing table in a pair of new shorts looking at him,

"One," Noah touched Oliver's plaid shirt.

"He likes the truck one," Shane said, "Stop being difficult," She smiled at Noah and kissed the top of his head, "What happened to being a Mommy's boy?"

"Mama," Noah reached up for her, although he turned to look at Oliver again shortly after.

As they walked back to the car Oliver said, "Next weekend my father and I were going to go to the Denver Exhibition. I wonder if maybe you and Noah would like to accompany us?"

Before Shane could respond Noah grinned, "Yep."

"Noah," Shane laughed, "Oliver, that's…" She realized that would actually be pretty nice, "That woukd be great Noah would love that."

"Good."

* * *

Oliver pulled into his father's driveway and turned to Shane. He knew that she was nervous about leaving Noah with someone she'd never met before. He'd told her she didn't have to go, but she had wanted to, and she knew Noah would just get board.

Yesterday, after returning to Shane's house from the zoo Shane received a call from Rita. She and Norman had finally figured out who the damaged letter they were working on was for. After Shane ran a search on her computer she had found out that the person the letter was intended for had just graduated from the Air Force Academy. His father, a pilot, had sent it to him, when he was still a boy a long time ago. If the Postables wanted to give it to him today would be the best day as he was leaving for another base tomorrow.

Since the academy wasn't that far away they had decided to go in the afternoon, after Oliver sang in the church choir. After church Oliver had picked up Shane and Noah and drove to his father's house.

"Shane…" Oliver looked at her and tried to think of something appropriate to say, although at the moment he couldn't think of anything, "My father is a good man. He said he was going to baby proof the house as much as he could."

"I know," Shane nodded her head, she had talked to Joe the day before when Oliver had told her that he'd be happy to watch Noah, "I don't like leaving Noah with anyone," She admitted. "But I do trust your day will be a good babysitter," She turned to smile at Oliver, "He raised you very well," She reached over and gave his hand a quick squeeze before getting out of the car.

Oliver, still a little stunned at the interaction quickly recovered and took Noah as well as one of the bags out of the back seat. Not, knowing what to pack Shane had brought two bags, one baby bag with diapers, wipes and extra clothes and other baby essentials as well as a bag of some toys for Noah.

"This must be my new friend," Joe walked out of the front door and smiled at Noah who was babbling away to Oliver, "You're certainly very cute."

"No," Noah shook his head waving his bird toy around.

Joe smiled at the sight of the toy. He remembered a time when Oliver wouldn't let it out of his sight. When he'd leant his son was going to give it to his colleague's child he was more then intrigued. He hadn't been able to get much out of Oliver on the topic of Shane but seeing him holding Noah was enough proof for him. This was the real deal.

"Dad," Oliver smiled as Shane walked up to the porch carrying the bag with toys, "This is Shane, and this is Noah."

"Hi," Joe reached out his hand for Shane to shake, "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Shane shook his head, "Thanks for watching Noah. We shouldn't be to long, so I'll pick him up before its to late."

"Don't rush," Joe waved a hand, "I'm looking forward to spending time with him. Besides Oliver is coming over here for dinner tonight anyways. In fact why don't you just come back with Oliver then? You can stay for dinner."

"Oh, I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense," Joe told her, "You're more then welcome. Now that that's settled tell me more about Noah." He looked at the baby who was still settled happily in Oliver's arms.

"He' loves birds" Oliver spoke before Shane had the chance to, "And he's a good eater."

"Yeah," Shane echoed, "And he's pretty social, he loves people, he doesn't have any allergies and he's over the flu he had last week."

"I have your cell phone number don't worry," Joe reached out to take Noah but he began to cry.

"No," He sobbed turning his face into Oliver's shirt.

"Hey," Oliver tried to meet the baby's eyes, "This is my father, he's going to spend some time with you.

"Mama," Noah looked up at Shane and he began to cry.

Shane took Noah and hugged him and kissed him. She set him on the ground and he hid behind Oliver only peaking out at Joe.

Joe had picked up the toy bird and bent down with it, "I like your bird. I have lots of birds in my backyard. You want to go and find a real one that looks like this." Noah stepped out from around Oliver's leg although still holding on. He looked at Joe with some interest so Joe continued, "Then after we can make messy sloppy joe's for lunch and I have a big bed you can sleep in for a nap."

"Bed," Noah grinned happily, he loved sleeping in big beds.

"See," Shane ruffled his blonde hair, "You'll have lots of fun. You be a good boy. I'll see you later," She bent down to kiss his hair.

"Oh!" Noah looked up desperately at Oliver.

"You'll see Oliver too," Shane added.

Noah smiled and watched as Shane and Oliver walked down the porch steps and back into the car.

Joe picked up the bags and led Noah into the house. He had set up a sectioned off area for the boy to play in. He sat down beside him and took out some toys from the bag, "Are you going to tell me what's going on between Mommy and Oliver?"

"Mama. Oh." Noah repeated as he began playing with a toy car.

At six o'clock that night Oliver led Shane into his father's backyard. Joe was already cooking on the BBQ while Noah sat on the grass looking up at the bird feeder. She knew he would be all right but she was so glad to see him again. And, as she expected he didn't have on the same clothes she had put him in that morning. She was okay with that; she knew kids, and especially kids like her son got dirty and messy. That was why she always packed extra clothes.

"Oh!" Noah saw Oliver and ran as fast as he could over to him. Oliver lifted him up and held him, "Why didn't you go to Mommy. She's been worried about you all day."

"Mama," Noah looked over at Shane and offered her a huge smile, "Mama!" Noah reached over for her and Oliver handed him over.

Shane kissed Noah and hugged him, "Did you have a good day? Were you a good boy?"

Joe put the lid on the BBQ down and walked over to Shane, "We had a great day, and I think he was as good as any toddler can be," He laughed, "He knows when to listen. I took him get some building materials and I told him not to touch anything and he didn't. We built a little bird feeder and he loves it."

"Birdie Mama," Noah pointed to the bird feeder.

"I see, that's very good," Shane smiled. She hadn't expected Joe to do anything like that although it didn't surprise her that much. Oliver was so nice and caring she suspected the man who had raised him to be the same. She'd gotten a little information about Oliver's father from Oliver, like the fact his mother had left when he was twelve. Rita, had explained the rest, how a few years ago Oliver had found out Joe wasn't his biological father. This made Shane feel a little better, she know knew Oliver would probably he okay raising Noah, if they ever became serious. She liked him, a lot and she knew Noah loved him; she just wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Son, why don't you help me in the kitchen for a second," Joe offered, he wanted a chance to talk to Oliver alone, "Just make yourself at home Shane."

"Oh," Noah reached out for Oliver.

"You can take him," Shane told Oliver, "He'll cry otherwise," She laughed a little, "He was not happy when you left yesterday."

"Oh," Oliver took Noah into his arms and looked at the toddler, "You need to be good for Mommy."

"No. Go." Noah held onto Oliver tightly.

Joe led Oliver into the kitchen and closed the sliding door that led to the backyard, "So Shane," He looked at his son, when he saw Oliver was beginning to protest he held up a finger, "I can see you obviously like her, and I see the way she looks at you. Not to mention Noah seems pretty attached to you."

Oliver trusted his father, although he wasn't sure if Shane liked him or not, he was able to admit he liked her, "Shane is wonderful. She's smart and beautiful and she's an amazing mother. She was hurt badly though and I don't want to rush her into anything she's not ready for."

Joe nodded his head, he could understand how that could be a problem. He also know his son had been hurt in the past and tended to not put himself out there, "I don't think she would have gone to the zoo with you, or let me watch Noah if she didn't trust you. And I think, she's ready, at least you need to talk about it.'

Oliver looked at Noah who was looking up at him, "Noah…" He couldn't find the words, "I get the feeling his birth father isn't in the picture at all. Shane won't talk about it."

Joe knew, as much as it was going to hurt both of them he needed to be honest. "It's hard raising another man's child. Knowing they're not actually a part of you. But love doesn't have to be biological. I know we don't share genes but I raised you and I love you. Noah deserves someone like that in his life, don't you always say you need to trust the timing.

"Yes," Oliver nodded his head. He followed his father back outside and found Shane standing at the edge of the property looking up at the sky, "The Denver sunset's are always very beautiful."

"Yes," Shane nodded, "I could never see the stars in D.C. this is nice. I think I made the right decision moving here. Especially after today, knowing we really made a difference."

"Yes, it is a nice feeling," Oliver nodded his head, "I think you made the right chose to come as well. I don't think I want to go back to the way things were before you got here. I don't think I've ever been this happy before. You and Noah are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Blushing a little Shane simply moved a little closer to him and took her hand in his and placed her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Shane's car was at the auto shop so Oliver had offered to drive her home, as well as go with her to pick up Noah from daycare. He watched as Shane entered the passcode for the daycare centre and then opened the door. He was amazed, although slightly relieved the centre had that kind of technology. He followed her down the hallway and around a corner.

"Are all of these children in Noah's class?" Oliver looked at the row of cubbies Shane had stopped at. "It does seem like a lot of children? And then do appear quite a lot older," He looked at some of the pictures of the children, as each child had their picture on their cubby.

"Noah's the youngest in his class," Shane explained as she looked inside his backpack before zipping it back up, "One and a half is the age that children go from an infant class to a toddler class. So instead of putting him in an infant class and having to move him up within a month or two they put him in a toddler room. There are three teachers and fourteen children including Noah in the class," Shane peaked inside the classroom door to see if Noah was inside or out on the playground.

"I see," Oliver followed Shane into the classroom and topped to fully look around the room. He was trying to let everything soak in when he heard Noah's voice.

"Oh!" Noah ran up to him as fast as he could. He attached himself to Oliver's leg and hugged him tightly.

"Hi," Oliver lifted him up, "Why don't you say hi to Mommy?" Oliver wondered if Shane was offended, although she seemed quite amused. Taking this as a good sign Oliver hugged Noah again and kept holding onto him.

A young woman, Oliver was amazed could actually be a teacher approached Shane, "I have the new forums for you to fill out." She held out a brown envelope, "If you have time now you can fill them out, if not you an take them home and bring them in on Monday."

Shane looked at Oliver and saw that he was uncomfortable; some part of her wanted to stay to see what would happen, "I'll fill them out now," She took the pen the teacher was offering, "Oliver this is Megan, she's one if Noah's teachers. This is my friend Oliver," She introduced, "He's one of the people I'm adding to Noah's emergency contact list."

"Hi," Megan smiled as she shook Oliver's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Noah had a great day. He's very smart, he knows animal sounds already and he's learning new words all the tine. Sometimes I think we forget he's so young, he can keep up with the other children in the room."

"Well that's good to know," Oliver looked around the room and at the other children playing, "Mind if I have a look around?" He asked.

"No, go ahead," Megan smiled, she watched as he carried Noah around the room. Looking at the other teacher in the room she smiled, as the both seemed to be thinking the same thing. There was no way Oliver and Shane were just friends. There ahd to be something else going on.

"We have the activities and the interest in the room posted here, we go by the children's general interest and have learning opportunities made available for them. You should be able to see the interest right now is animals." Megan explained.

Oliver could see books about animals on a bookshelf and a zoo area with different stuffed animals. He also saw a small water table with water animals. In another bin there was melting ice and some toy polar bears and penguins. There was also a small bin with mud and animals that liked to get dirty.

"Where do the children sleep for nap?" He asked, "Do they all have cribs?"

"No, these children sleep on cots low to the ground. We store them over there," She pointed to a locked closet, "And we wash the sheets every Friday and send blankets and stuffed animals home on Friday nights. Although some toys, like Noah's bird we send home every night. Since Noah is the youngest in the room we try to make sure he's in the first group in the morning so he can eat first and get to bed earlier."

"Is the food made here?"

"Since we are a larger centre we do have a cook. Our menu is over here," Megan pointed to another board."All of the food is based on the Food Guide and approved by a registered dietitian.

"Alright Oliver," Shane walked over, "Let Megan get back to work. Stop giving her twenty questions. I can answer all of your questions later."

"It's alright," Megan took the envelope Shane was handing back to her, "I'll give these to the supervisor and make sure Noah's file is updated.

"Thank you," Shane smiled, "Alright Noah say goodbye to Ms. Megan, Ms. Sophia and all of your friends."

"Bye," Noah called out. Most of the children said good-bye back to him and Oliver once gain followed Shane out of the classroom. He stayed silent as they walked out of the centre but as soon as they got to his car he turned to her, "Do you know how old his teachers are? They didn't appear o be very old.

"Most woman in the Early Childhood Education field are quite young. But all of the teachers have gone to University and have degree's in the field," She explained, "I think you asked more questions in there then most parents do. Although I have to admit I wondered what you would do?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her as he started to car, "You purposely stayed? That's rather devious," He usually didn't like people purposely doing things like that although in Shane saw it as quite a endearing, attractive quality.

"What can I say I like seeing you like that?" She shrugged her shoulders, "By the way I bought a few things online, a outside play set for Noah and a porch swing. I was wondering if you could help me out them together. Maybe on Sunday or after the exhibition tomorrow?"

"Sure," Oliver nodded, "On Sunday I can come over after church. I still can't convince you to come? Having Noah in Sunday school woukd be a perfect opportunity to meet some parents?"

"No," Shane shook her head, "Oliver I'm sorry I just have a hard time with churches."

"Alright," Oliver nodded, "I won't ask you again. But please know I'm here to listen when you are ready."

"I appreciate that Oliver. When I'm ready I promise I'll let you know."

* * *

Shane followed Oliver and Joe through the entrance to the Exhibition. Looking around she was amazed at what she saw, there were vender games and a huge food building and she could see rides up ahead. She wasn't sure what to expect when she had been invited along but this was certainly a big event. She worried about Noah, he hadn't had the best night and she didn't know how much he'd be able to take.

"There's a huge children's area with rides and shows. Even a toddler area, I presume that would be a good place to go when he's napping," Oliver showed Shane the map of the exhibition grounds and pointed out the children's area.

"That's good," Shane nodded, "Noah woke up a fee times during the night. So I'm not sure how good he'll be today. I may have to leave early, that's why I drove here myself," She explained.

"Oh," Oliver didn't want Shane, or Noah to leave early. He looked at Noah who was sitting in the stroller currently looking around at everything, "We'll just have to ensure he stays as happy as he can be," He unbuckled Noah from the stroller and lifted him up, "You want to go on some rides?" He asked the toddler.

Noah pointed to the big toys hanging from the vender games, "Toy," He babbled.

"Those toys are very hard to win. Those games are designed for anyone to win," Oliver attempted to explain, although he knew Noah wouldn't understand, "Besides you have lots of toys."

Noah began to cry, and Oliver's heart broke a little. He never imagined he'd be one to give a child something they wanted simply because they cried, he always thought that was very wrong. However haring Nosh cry and knowing it would cause Shane to worry made him want to take action. "I suppose we can try to win you something."

"No," Shane shook her head, "You don't have to do that. Those toys are three times his size. I'm not sure what I'd do with that in my house."

"Okay, then how about a smaller toy?" Oliver looked at Noah. In the end, after playing more then a few different games Oliver was able to give Noah a stuffed toy from a popular children's television program. Noah took the toy and reached out for him and Oliver happily took him into his arms again.

"Noah, you're a very lucky little boy," Shane told her son, "You say thank you."

"You," Noah kissed Oliver's cheek again. He began to babble and point to almost everything as they walked towards the children's ride area.

"Alright Noah," Shane came back from getting ride tickets, "We can go on four rides. So you pick. Four rides, show me four on your fingers," She told him.

"Four," Noah repeated the word and held up two fingers, although seeing his mother's fingers didn't match his he moved to copy her fingers. Shane kissed him and praised him and he smiled happily. He loved getting all of this attention. "One," He pointed to a small roller coaster ride.

Right," Shane laughed, "You're defiantly my son," She loved going on roller coasters. The bigger and scarier the better, "Come on," She reached for him out of Oliver's arms; Noah hesitated but went with his mother.

Once Shane was out of earshot with Noah Joe turned to look at Oliver, A very amused expression on his face, "You're going to make an excellent father Oliver. I think you've showed Shane that."

Oliver turned to look at his father, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you spend most of your time with Noah, Which is great, and I know that's probably safer. But you need to show Shane your intentions towards her otherwise she'll never know. Have you talked to her at all about anything other then Noah?"

"I've tried inviting her to church but she seems hesitant," Oliver explained, "And I don't know anything about Noah's father. Although I haven't told her anything about Holly."

"I'll watch Noah we'll he's sleeping. That'll give you and Shane a chance to talk. I can see you'd be good for each other, you just need to let it happen," Joe patted his son's shoulder.

"Right," Oliver nodded his head. He turned to see Shane carrying Noah off the ride, Noah having a huge grin on his face, "You're certainly brave. I don't much like rides."

"That's not surprising, although you should try just a few," Shane smiled, "I bet you could do some of the less thrilling ones."

"Are you challenging me?" Oliver inquired; he had to sat everyday Shane McInerney surprised him.

"Maybe," Shane's eyes twinkled with filtration.

"Well then it would be rude of me to turn you down. But perhaps we can do that we'll Noah is napping. Dad has already offered to watch him."

"Sure, if he goes down easy. The more tired he gets the crankier he'll be," Shane warned, "When that happens he's very hard to settle."

As it turned out Shane was right. Noah was fine until they stopped to eat lunch in the food building. There he began to show signs of being tired. Shane tried to offer him his soother but that didn't work. By the time they had arrived at the toddler quiet zone he was almost inconsolable. It was then that Shane remembered a lullaby; she used to sing to him when he was a baby. One her mother used to sing to her. She was willing to try anything to get him to sleep. So she cradled him in her arms and began to sing.

 _Over in Killarney  
Many years ago,  
Me Mither sang a song to me  
In tones so sweet and low.  
Just a simple little ditty,  
In her good ould Irish way,  
And l'd give the world if she could sing  
That song to me this day. _

Oliver listned to the song and closed his eyes momentarily. That was the lullaby his grandmother issue to sing to him when he was a young child. Hearing Shane sing it reminded him of her and how much he missed her now that she had died.

Once Shane sang the song twice to Noah he was fast asleep in her arms. Waiting a few minutes to make sure he was really asleep Shane put him in the stroller and covered him with one of his favourite blankets.

"That song brings back a lot of memories," Joe told her, "My mother and grandmother use to sing that to me. It was actually Oliver's favourite song when he was very little."

"My mother used to sing it to my sister and I sometimes," Shane explained, "I'm glad Noah likes it, I'll have to remember it works to soothe him."

"You have a excellent singing voice," Oliver complimented her."

"I don't know about that," Shane blushed slightly, "Now though I do think you promised you would go on some rides."

"Yes, I believe I did," Oliver grinned, "Dad, will you be alright here with Noah?"

"I'll be fine," Joe, promised, "You two just go and have some fun. I'll text Shane when Noah wakes up and we can meet up."

Shane and Oliver left and walked silently to the adult midway, When they were almost there Oliver took a deep breath, "I was thinking about what I told you yesterday about waiting for you to open up. I think I'm ready to tell you about my ex-wife Holly."

A little shocked Shane stopped and turned to look at him, "Of course," She went to move to a nearby bench, "I'm listening."

Oliver joined her on the bench and then continued, "Holly was more interested in having adventures then settling down. I suppose our relationship was a bit fast. We met when her car got stuck in a blizzard and I came to rescue her. We got married the next day at the courthouse. Holly was always talking about going to Paris and traveling the world. One day, she got tired of waiting for me to decide she wanted to go and she just left to go to Paris. I didn't hear for her for a few months then she turned only to want to get a divorce."

Shane didn't know how to respond but she found herself hating Holly, even though they'd never met before. When she was ready to respond she found herself telling Oliver something deeply personal. Him opening up to her really made her feel safe, eve safer then she already did with him around. "When I was twelve, jus a few days before Christmas my father walked out on us. He never came back. My mother tried to hide her disappointment but I could see how it hurt her. Christmas was never the same for me after that, I don't really celebrate it anymore, although I suppose for Noah I will. I wrote a letter to God that Christmas when I was twelve asking him to bring my Daddy back but he never did. I prayed as well and it didn't work, after awhile I lost my faith."

"I believe that God intended for you to come to the DLO. Maybe helping deliver other people's lost letters will in turn help you regain your lost faith, God has a plan for everyone and everything Shane. We jus have to trust his timing. He knows what he's doing."

Shane looked at Oliver, she wanted to say she didn't believe that but after everything that had happened maybe that wasn't the case. Being here with Oliver, man that seems son right for her and for Noah didn't seem like something that could have happened just my coincidence,

"Noah's, father," Shane took a deep breath, this was going to be hard to explain, "His name is Steve, he's s CIA Agent. He works on classified missions all over the world. When I told him I was pregnant he said even if he did want a family it woukd never work. He can't have anyone be close to him because they would be in danger. I guess on some level I do understand that although I was and still am hurt."

"If he had wanted to make it work he could have. I am sure there are ways the CIA has to keep people safe. He's… and excuse me language, he's a jerk," Oliver reached out and took her hands, "Any man who would give you and Noah up doesn't deserve you."

"Any woman who would walk away from you has no idea how lucky she is," Shane replied, "You are truly the best man out there Oliver."

Oliver kissed her on the cheek and then took her hand and stood up, "Lets go on some rides."

* * *

Oliver sat down on the back steps and grinned as he watched Shane play with Noah on his new play set. He had just finished setting it up and was very much enjoying seeing Noah slide down the slide and laugh as Shane caught him. He though about Noah's biological father and how angry he was at him. Using his job as an excuse was a low thing to do. As far as Oliver was concerned it was his loss Noah was a great kid and if he ever tried to return to see Noah or Shane, he'd have something to say about it.

Now that he knew what had happened in Shane's past he felt almost closer to her, He felt ready to take the next step with her and he was planning on asking her out on a date that night, when Noah was asleep and they put together the porch swing. As Oliver stood up and went to join Noah and Shane be found that night time came fast and soon Shane had already put Noah to bed and was finishing up cleaning the kitchen we'll he worked on the porch swing,

"Wow," Shane stepped out onto the porch and saw the porch swing nearly complete, "This is beautiful. I've always wanted one of these. My parents used to have one at their house, but my mom sold the house after the divorce. To many memories I suppose. After that we only lived in apartments,"

"Well this one seems like it's a good fit," Oliver removed his toolbox from the swing, "Have a seat and tell me what you think?"

Shane sat down and sighed contently, "I love it but I think it'll be better for two people," She eyed him.

Oliver sat down beside her and cleared his throat, now would be the perfect time to asks her out, "Shane, I was wondering if on Friday nigh you'd like to go out to dinner with me. I can make us reservations at a lovely restaurant."

Shane couldn't help the huge grin that was forming on her face. She had been waiting for Oliver to ask her out, "Yes, I'd love that."

"Good," Oliver moved a little closer to her and took her hand in his. Fearing she might get cold he put his jacket around her. Shane tugged on the jacket and leaned into his embrace. They stayed like that; just enjoying each other's company until Oliver decided to should go home for the evening,

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** I'm not sure if I'm going to show Oliver and Shane's first date or skip ahead a few months in time. Please let me know if you have a preference.


	3. First Date

**A\N:** Thank you so much for all of the reads and reviews. This chapter is dedicated to my POstable bets friend. She was amazing and helped me write some of this chapter. I hope everyone likes it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Shane walked into the DLO carrying Noah on her hip. It was her day off but the POstablea had started working on a new letter and they needed her help with a simple computer search. Considering she wanted Noah to meet Rita and Norman anyways she decided to come in. She always wanted to see Oliver, it had only been a day since she'd seen him but she felt the need to be close to him again. So, she had changed before heading into work into a skirt and nice shirt.

"Oh!" Noah squealed happily he saw Oliver. He reached his arms out as Shane carried him over.

"Shane, thank you for coming in, I'm so sorry we had to call you on your day off," Oliver said to her, "It appears as if we can't solve this letter without your knowledge of computers."

"That's alright," Shane smiled.

"Oh," Rita looked at Noah and grinned, she went back to her desk and picked up her owl purse from her desk, "Noah, I hear you like birds. I love owls."

"Oh!" Noah's eyes widened in interest at Rita's purse, he reached out for it and Rita let him touch it a little. "Birdie!" He waved his toy bird around.

"Oh that's a very nice bird," Rita smiled, "How about you let Mommy do some work and we can play?"

"No," Noah shook his head. He snuggled more into Shane's hold and closed his eyes, He liked spending time alone with his mother and didn't want her to leave.

Norman walked back to his desk and got his book of stamps, "How about we look at this?

Noah looked at the book and at all of the stamps. He nodded his head and Shane set him carefully on the floor. He slowly followed Norman over to his desk.

Oliver walked closer to Norman's desk in anticipation of something happening. He suspected Noah might attempt to rip the book apart and if so Norman would not be very happy. Looking at Noah he couldn't help but smile, he was certainly taken by the toddler he knew that much. He already couldn't ever believe he'd been truly happy without Shane and Noah in his life.

"Nah," Noah attempted to rip the protective sleeve to get to the stamps.

"Alright," Oliver stepped in and took Noah off of Norman's lap, "Stamps are for looking at alright?" Noah put his hands on Oliver's cheeks smiled and nodded his head. "How about we play?" Oliver threw Noah into the air and caught him producing a wall echoing laugh from him Oliver was sure he'd never get tired of hearing.

Shane was still working on getting the search started but she couldn't help but smile at the scene in front to her. Seeing Oliver with Noah made her heart flutter it never had before. She had to remind herself yet again not to get carried away, she and Oliver hadn't been had their first date yet. "I think he likes that. Noah, show Oliver what you picked out at the toy store?" She prompted, "What's in your backpack?"

"What did you bring?" Oliver carried Noah over to his backpack and placed the boy on the ground. Helping him open it he couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Inside the backpack he saw a mail carrier costume,

"Oh! Oh!" Noah squealed happily upon seeing the costume,

Oliver looked at Shane, he knew Noah was smart but he wasn't sure about this idea being all Noah's idea, "This costume is very authentic looking but I'm not sure-"

Shane cut Oliver off; "I tell him all the time when I drop him off at daycare I'll see him after I'm finish working at the post office. He loves watching mail delivered. He saw that costume and screamed your name as loud as possible. I think its safe to say you've replaced me as his favourite person," She added with a smirk.

"No," Oliver shook his head, "I don't think that's ever possible, He loves you. I do however think that this costume requires you to become an official postal worker. What do you think? You want to come for a tour?" Oliver looked at Noah.

Noah happily nodded his head and Oliver helped him put the costume on and then picked him up. "Here," He handed him some blank envelopes, "Let's go and see who we can deliver these too."

Noah excitedly nodded his head and took them; he put them in his little mail sack and smiled as Oliver kissed the side of his head.

As Oliver carried Noah out of the DLO and around the building he couldn't help but wonder if this feeling was what being a father was about. He'd always wanted a son who would follow in his footsteps and work for the USPS. He however never imagined himself being in this situation. Noah wasn't his son and until his relationship with Shane became clearer he didn't want to put a label on what it was. Children weren't usually allowed on the mailroom floor but Oliver figured this was a special occasion. He was just about to walk through the door when he heard Shane's voice calling out to him. He turned and waited until she approached,

"I'm glad I caught you. I think you should get your friend Dale involved with this," She handed him over a piece of paper. As he looked it over she turned to Noah, "Are you having fun?"

"Oh!" Noah shook his head and hugged Oliver.

"I think you're right," Oliver finished looking over the paper, "I'll call Dale and tell her we're coming. She's been anxious to meet you."

"Sure," Shane was anxious to meet Oliver's best friend as well. She couldn't help but be jealous of her. Oliver said nothing but good things about her that made Shane more then worried. She wanted to believe Oliver wasn't the type of man to lead her on, when she met Dale she'd know for sure.

* * *

Dale stopped just short of the waiting room and took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be an easy discussion. She watched as Oliver read a baby book to Noah, Shane watching a smile on her face, she knew that smile, she has that smile whenever she talked to Oliver. She'd always assumed that she and Oliver would get together at some point but more and more she was starting to see that was probably not going to happen.

"Oliver," Dale stepped out into view, "It's always nice to see you."

"Dale," Oliver stood up still holding Noah and gave her a quick hug, "This is Dale and Shane," He introduced.

"Hi," Dale reached out and shook Shane's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you. Oliver has told me all about you."

"Oh," Shane raised an eyebrow, "Good things or bad things?" She nervously laughed.

"Good things," Dale told her, "And this little guy certainly is cute," She grinned at Noah, "I hear you have a letter for me though," She led them down the hallway and to her office. Once in her office Shane handed over the letter as she and Oliver sat down. Dale read the letter over and was about to speak when Noah began to cry.

Before Shane could react Oliver pulled the boy into a hug and attempted to soothe him. Shane handed over Noah's stuffed bird and his soother, once Noah ha both he was fine.

"I'm going to go make a copy of this and I'll be back. Shan you can come with me if you need to stay with the letter," She suggested.

Shane slowly nodded her head, she was sure the other woman anted to talk to her. She just wasn't sure what it was about. She got up and followed Dale to a copy room and waited for her to speak.

"Oliver…" She closed her eyes, she really had to get these words out right, "I care a lot about Oliver, he's my best friend. I think you two together work well, from what Oliver says of you like to colour outside of the lines. Oliver and I we stay in the lines, follow the rules. I bend the rules on my job sometimes but Oliver's more rigid, at work, always has been. He needs someone like you to push him to do new things. Just remember he may be good with words but sometimes he can say the wrong ones. I can tell though he cares a lo about you and Noah."

"Thanks," Shane sighed with relief.

* * *

Shane sat at her desk, frustrated that the search she was running was taking longer than she anticipated. She glanced over at Rita and Norman, who were hard at work trying to decipher the address on the mangled envelope they had just received. They would make such a cute couple if they would stop being so afraid of their feelings for each other. Her thoughts began to drift to Oliver and their upcoming date on Saturday. She was so excited, but so unbelievably nervous. She hadn't been on a date since Steve and look how well that turned out. All of the sudden she heard voices and in walked Oliver along with a very friendly and familiar face.

"Rita, Norman, Sh—". Before Oliver could finish, Shane was running over to the brunette that had accompanied him into the DLO.

"Becky!"

"Shaney!"

The two women squealed and embraced, jumping up and down like teenage girls. Oliver looked at the scene unfolding, slowly stepping back and not quite sure what to make of what was transpiring in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Becky?! I'm so excited to see you!"

"I'm here for the next few weeks, the DLO has become my special project!" Becky looked around the office with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing in the Dead Letter Office? I thought you were working in Direct Line Operations."

"Well there was a mix up and—well that's not important." Shane had her arm around her friend and turned to face Oliver. "Oliver, this is my best friend from Washington DC, Rebecca Starkwell."

"Yes, I can see that. Miss Starkwell and I just met at the department meeting." Oliver turned to Rita and Norman. "Miss Starkwell, these are our associates, Rita Haywith and Norman Dorman." Introductions were made and Oliver made his way to his desk so he could allow the friends to catch up a little. He was doing his best to not listen to their conversation, although all he could make out was faint whispering and giggling. After a couple of minutes, Shane walked over to him.

"Oliver, would it be okay if I took an early lunch? Becky and I have a lot of catching up to do." Shane smiled at him and Oliver knew there was no way he could resist her request.

"Of course, take your time. We have your phone number if we need you."

"Thank you so much! I'll be back later." With that, Shane and Becky left the DLO and headed for the Mailbox Grille.

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant, Shane and Becky found a table and sat down. "So how is my handsome little Noah? Does he miss his Auntie Becky?"

"Of course he misses you! He will be so happy to see you!" Shane gushed, not being able to stop the smile from forming on her face as she talked about her son. "He absolutely loves it here, Becky. This move has been amazing for him. Oliver even took us to the zoo and the Exhibition and he had so much fun." Shane's face lit up just at the mention of Oliver's name.

"Oliver, huh?" Becky eyed Shane suspiciously as if she was trying to solve a puzzle. "So, Shane, why don't you tell me about Oliver?"

"I guess I can't get anything past you." Shane sighed and looked her friend in the eye. "Oliver has been spending a lot of time with Noah and I. It started out as just a boss trying to help out his employee, but lately it's been evolving into maybe something more." Shane continued to recount how it all began. She relayed everything from Oliver helping to clean up a vomit covered Noah to giving up his own treasured stuffed bird to appease her heartbroken little boy and everything in between.

"Something more, huh? Have you spent any alone time with him? Or is your time together always with Noah?" Becky raised her eyebrows at Shane.

"We've had some brief time alone during Noah's naps, but that's it. We, uh, are actually going on a date this Saturday." Shane blushed and looked away.

"Oh Shaney, that's wonderful!" Becky couldn't hide her excitement. "Where is he taking you? What are you going to wear? I just knew there was something going on with you two, I could see it in the way you looked at each other! Oh wow, this is great news!"

"Slow down, Becky." Shane attempted to reel Becky in. "I could actually use your advice."

"Of course, you know I'm always here for you."

"Do you think I'm making a mistake? I mean, Oliver is my boss and after everything that happened with Steve, I don't want to see Noah get hurt if things don't work out."

Becky had calmed down and gently took Shane's hand. "Shane, listen to me, you need to take a deep breath and relax. First off, Steve was a jerk and there is no comparing that poor excuse of a man to Oliver O'Toole. Any man that would clean up throw up on someone else's kid, especially one he just met, is a keeper in my book. I've never heard you talk about a man like this before and I can see it in your eyes, this could be the real deal."

"Thank you, Becky. You are absolutely right. Oliver is a wonderful man and he could very well be the best thing that's ever happened to Noah and I." Shane relaxed, taking in everything that her dear friend had said. It was time for her to let her guard down and take a chance. Oliver had already proven that he was worth it.

"That's the spirit! Now Shaney, let's figure out what you're going to wear!"

* * *

Upon hearing the doorbell ring Becky went to open the door. Not only was she babysitting Noah for the night but she was staying with Shane for her two weeks in Denver. Shane wouldn't hear of her bets friend staying in a hotel. Becky had to say it had been great catching up with Shane and seeing Noah again. Becky had been with Shane through finding out she was pregnant to labour. She had taken care of Shane when she came to her in tears after Steve broke up with her when she told him the news. So to say she was overprotective of Shane and Noah was an understatement. She had heard that Oliver O'Toole was a good man before Shane had told her anything but she still needed to let him know a few things. She opened the door to greet him in and explained that Shane was still getting ready. Before she had time to day anything else Noah saw Oliver and lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh!" Noah ran and hugged Oliver. "Uppie!" He requested and grinned as Oliver lifted him into his arms. Noah babbled away at him and Oliver just looked at him and smiled taking everything in.

Becky watched and realized that this was probably the man Shane and Noah deserved. Still though she wanted to talk to him, "You know Shane's like a younger sister to me. I'd do anything for her and Noah. I trust you and I know Shane trusts you, don't you dare hurt her,"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Oliver looked at her, "I care very much about Shane and Noah."

"Good," Becky nodded her head, "Noah," She looked at the toddler, "You're staying here with me alright," She saw Shane walk down the stairs, "I think Oliver has something to give Mommy," She took Noah into her arms.

Oliver walked over to the hallway table and picked up the flowers he had left there. "Shane you look- you look very beautiful," He complimented her, "These are for you," He handed her over the roses,"

"I love roses," Shane smiled as she took them, "But why do I think you already know that," She turned her head to Becky, "Did you two talk about me at all of those meetings you had this week?"

"No, not all of them," Becky confessed, "Now, go on," She changed the subject, "I want to spend some alone time with my favourite toddler."

Shane walked over to her son and kissed him, "You be a good boy for Auntie Becky. I love you."

Noah babbled in return and looked lovingly up at his mother. "Oh!" He looked at Oliver and began to cry a little.

Oliver turned around and walked over to Noah, he kissed the boy's cheek, "Goodnight, you be a good boy."

Noah made Shane leaving a little difficult as he cried a few more times. He didn't remember Becky and was feeling a little sad about Shane leaving. Although Shane and Oliver did eventually managed to leave and make it in time for their reservation.

"I'm sorry about Noah," Shane apologized as they sat down, "You know he's not usually like that. He's not used to be going out at night and-" She stopped herself, she didn't know why she had just admitted to Oliver she didn't date.

"That's alright," Oliver assured her, "I felt bad leaving him as well. Although I do think he's in very good hands."

"He is. Becky loves him very much. She was a great help to me in D.C. It was hard for me to say goodbye to her. She's done more for me and Noah then I'll ever me able to thank her for."

"Well that's good. It's goof to have friends like that," Oliver nodded, "So you do like it in Denver then?" He confirmed.

"Yes, I'm not sure how I'll do in winter but I think the change will be good. I'm sure Noah will love all of snow, he loves playing outside and now that we have a backyard its so much better for him. In D.C we lived in a condo and it was hard for me to get him to parks as much as I wanted to."

"Yes Denver is a good place to be if you like the outdoors," Oliver smiled a little, he was beginning to feel nervous and then remembered some of the things Becky had told him about Shane, "I'm glad you like the Roses. Becky told me your mother uses to plant them."

"My mother loves Roses," Shane confirmed, "She always plants them. She always told me spring was coming when you could see the first rose blooming, and in the fall she'd save the last rose. She actually owns a flower shop just outside of D.C. I have a sister, her names Alex, her husband is in the Air Force, they have an eight-month-old daughter, her name is Sydney.

Oliver smiled as he listned he loved learning more about Shane, "Well as you know I'm an only child, my mother died when I was a teenager. We actually weren't that close-" He stopped when Shane reached out and squeezed his hand.

"It's okay. I asked Rita when I first arrived and she told me. I hope you're not too angry. I just don't want to see you go through any painful memories by having to tell me."

Oliver was a little annoyed that other people didn't mind their own business. He was pleased though that Shane was thinking of his feelings. "No it's fine," He stood up and walked over to her, he held out his hand for her to take, "May I have this dance?"

Shane nodded and took his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. If she was nervous about their dare before any nervous wee gone as soon as they began to dance. It was as if they were made for each other and their bodies seemed to move perfectly with each other, nothing else had ever felt better.

The rest of the date went smoothly and Shane and Oliver seemed to relax more and more as they talked. When the date was over Oliver walked Shane up the steps to her front door. For a few seconds they stood together, there faces, inches apart from each other.

"Oliver," Shane guessed he'd be hesitant to make the first move out of fear she might not agree, "Please kiss me," She whispered, Oliver didn't have to be asked twice, he pulled her into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.

 **Up Next:** We skip ahead six months to Noah's 2nd birthday.


	4. Noah's 2nd Birthday

**A\N:** Thank you so much for all of the reviews for this story. I am so happy that everyone likes it. I really hope that you like this chapter too. A huge thank you to my best friend who helped me out so much with this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Six Months Later**

Oliver skated slowly on the ice pushing Noah's skate helper as the toddler held onto it. So far Noah had loved being out on the ice, something Shane, who absolutely hated the cold couldn't understand. She knew how to skate but not well enough to support Noah, and she hadn't been skating in years. Luckily Oliver had discovered one of Denver's biggest ice arenas, which had four rinks, had a family friendly open skate every Saturday afternoon. This skate was for families with children under ten, so no one was skating to fast.

"Oom!" Noah called out to Oliver, indicating he wanted to go fast.

Oliver looked down to ensue Noah was gripping the device and that his hockey helmet was on securely. Seeing as it was he sped up a little bit smiling as Noah laughed. Looking towards the boards he saw Shane standing watching them skate with who he assumed to be her mother and sister. They had flown in for Noah's birthday and Shane had gone to pick them up from the airport while Oliver took Noah out skating.

"Look, there's Mommy," Oliver pointed out to Noah. "Let's go and see her," He turned around and began skating back to the boards.

"You looked like you where having fun," Shane smiled as Oliver lifted him up the rink step and onto the padded walkway.

"Fun Mommy," Noah smiled.

"I'm glad," Shane lifted his helmet off, looking at Oliver she raised an eyebrow, "How many layers does he have on?"

"I wanted to ensure he'd be safe if he fell," Oliver pointed out, "He has a winter jacket and show pants on over a long sleeve shirt and pants." Oliver unhooked Noah's helmet and took it off, "Noah you need to say hi to your Grandma and Auntie Alex and your little cousin as well." Oliver saw that Alex was carrying a baby carrier. Presumably with her young daughter inside.

Noah looked up at Shane and then Oliver; he shook his head and gripped Shane's hand, "No."

"Oh that's okay, you were a little baby the last time we saw you. Now you're such a big boy," Shane's mother Margaret smiled at her grandson, "I can't believe how much you've grown up."

"Mom, Alex, this is my boyfriend Oliver," Shane introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you Oliver," Shane's mother reached out to shake Oliver's hand, "Shane has told me a lot about you."

"Yes," Oliver shook her hand. He tried his best to find the right words to say to Margaret, "Shane has…she had told me you like-" His mind blanked as to what he wanted to say.

"I was telling Oliver you like flowers, I like them too," Shane covered for Oliver. In an effort to calm him down she squeezed his hand, "How about we go and get Noah's skate's off and then go for lunch. How about the Mailbox Grille?"

"Yay! Mail! Olider!" Noah clapped excitedly, "Mommy! Olider!" he took both of their hands and attempted to pull them. "Now!"

"Oh no," Oliver knelt down and looked at Noah in the eyes, "You need to be patient and wait. You don't take Mommy's hand, or my hand and pull. Do we have a deal?"

"Oday, orry," Noah high fived Oliver.

"That's okay," Oliver ruffled his blonde hair as he returned to full height, "We'll work on some better ways for you to say you want something later," He suggested. He then lifted Noah up by the chest and carried him into one of the open locker rooms where there bags where.

'I'll take Noah's skate's off," Shane told Oliver and she began working on getting Noah's skate's off. As soon as they were off Noah went running around the room in his socked feet. He climbed up onto the bench and walked over to where Oliver was wiping down his own skates. He wrapped his arms around his neck and began jumping, "Piggy ride!" He said, and then he added an "eede" as he remembered his manners.

"Noah is certainly taken by Oliver," Margaret said to Shane in a lowered voice. When Steve left Shane and broke her heart Margaret doubted if Shane would ever find anyone again. She was more then a little reluctant to believe her daughter's version of how nice Oliver O'Toole seemed to be. It wasn't that she didn't believe her daughter, she did, and she just couldn't bear to see her daughter be hurt again.

"Oh yes," Shane confirmed, "And Oliver is so good with him. He's really made a huge difference in Noah's life."

"I can see that," Margaret saw Oliver hold tightly onto Noah's legs as he stood up.

Four days later Noah sat and played with some new toys, as people around him got ready for his birthday party. Although he knew it was his birthday and he was excited he was still trying to figure out the concept of a 'party' and had Shane wishing she hadn't told him about it so early as he kept thinking it was his birthday every day for the past week.

Shane had invited two of Noah's friends from daycare that he was always playing with. The rest of the guest list was simple though and most people were already at the house helping out. Shane's mother was helping Shane prepare some food in the kitchen well Rita and Norman were setting up some decorations. Oliver and Joe shovelling and salting the walkway to make it easier and safer to walk on for Noah's friends and there parents.

"Come on Noah," Shane walked over to her son and lifted her up, "Lets go and see if Oliver and Joe want to come in for some hot chocolate. It's pretty cold outside," She opened the front door, 'this looks good," She looked at the nearly clear walkway. "Noah's friends should be here in half an hour. Want to come inside for some hot chocolate?"

Oliver looked around, "Yes, this is pretty safe now," He concluded, "I think some hot chocolate sounds lovely. It is quite cold out here." He said as he walked inside the house his father following him.

Noah's birthday party was a huge success and he had a great time playing with his friends and all of his new toys he got. Shane couldn't believe how spoiled he got and knew she have to store some of the toys away so he wouldn't be overwhelmed. She had learnt that Noah seemed to get board with toys after a few months, so she had started not putting them all out, then as he got board she just rotated the toys.

"Shane," Oliver walked into the kitchen as Shane and her mother were working on dinner, "You've had a long day. Let me look after dinner while you rest. You said you wanted to get some pictures with Noah and your niece."

"Olider!" Noah ran into the kitchen, "Play!" He tugged on Oliver's hand.

"How about we make Mommy, Grandma and Auntie Alex dinner?" Oliver lifted Noah into his arms, he carefully sat him on the counter, "You can be my special helper, how does that sound?"

"Oday!" Noah agreed.

"Good," Oliver grinned. "Now you ladies can go and rest."

Shane walked over to Oliver and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Thank you."

Oliver returned her kiss and then placed his hand on her cheek, "Of course my Love."

"I'm so glad you've found Oliver," Margaret told her daughter as they walked back into the family room. "I think he's not only good for Noah but good for you as well."

"Oh yes," Shane tried not to blush, "He's so old-fashioned and chivalrous. He doesn't have email or know anything about modern technology. He quotes the Bible and Shakespeare. I never thought I'd be able to fall in love with a man like that. He's just so perfect though and he loves Noah and I so much. I really don't think I've ever been this happy." Shane admitted.

"Mommy!" Noah ran into the room, "I edy!" He announced.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Shane looked a bit confused.

"I appear to have made a mistake. You need Noah for pictures," Oliver explained, "Now Noah," He knelt down, "Look at me please," He requested, Noah looked at Oliver, "Good. Now you be a good big boy with your baby cousin. You're older then she is. I want you to listen to Mommy, Grandma and Auntie Shane. Do you understand?"

"Yed Olider." Noah replied.

"Well you seem very well-behaved," Margaret commented.

Oliver stood up; a little concerned Shane's mother may not like what he was doing. After all he certainly had no right to discipline and talk to Noah like that. Even he wondered that sometimes, "Well I-"

"I think its good," Margaret interrupted Oliver and smiled at him, "Shane and you seem to be doing a very good job with raising Noah. I think I'm going to help you with dinner," Margaret stood up and walked back into the kitchen.

Oliver knew that Shane's mother wanted to talk to him. He looked over at Shane who gave him a reassuring smile. That made him feel better, especially considering he had something he had been thinking about as well. He figured he might as well ask Shane's mother about it.

"When Shane had Noah she was still so upset over everything. She loved Noah but she was completely heartbroken. I often worried about her and about Noah as well. I worried about both of them and in terms of Noah I was worried about him not having any male role models in his life. When she moved to Denver I had my doubts, I knew she needed to get away from D.C. but I was worried that Denver was to far away. Now though I know that this was the best decision she's ever made. You've had such an amazing effect on her. I can't remember when I've seen her this happy. As for Noah I can clearly see that you've already had an amazing affect on him, far better then I could ever have hoped for."

Oliver couldn't help but blush just a little bit, "I think I'm the one that's lucky. Shane and Noah are the best things that have ever happened to me. I don't think I could imagine a life without her. When the time is right I'd like to ask her to marry me. However I would like your blessing first.

"Of course you can marry Shane," Margaret smiled, "I know whenever you're going to do it she'll say yes. I know she loves you very much. If you need any ideas on a ring I can help.

"Thank you but I have my Grandmother's engagement ring. It's very beautiful and special and I'd like Shane to have it."

"I'm sure she'll love it," Margret appreciated the fact that Oliver was giving something so personal to him meant that he really loved her.

"Olider!" Noah ran into the room and grabbed Olivier's hand. "I good!" He beamed up at Oliver hoping for some attention for good behaviour.

"Yes, Noah was very good while sitting for pictures," Shane confirmed, "He acted like a very big boy. He wanted to tell you just how well he behaved."

"I'm so proud of you! You're such a big boy!" Oliver lifted Noah into his arms, "I think now you can come with me tomorrow after church when I do some volunteer work. What do you say?"

"Yay!" Noah cheered.

"Oh that sounds like something you'd like," Shane was happy that Oliver was getting Noah excited about doing charity work.

Seven days later Oliver stood on a ladder putting up Christmas lights at Shane's house. He had managed to get most of the lights up when Shane came outside with Noah.

"You need any help?"

"No," Oliver looked down and shook his head, "This isn't something I want you to be doing." Turning back put up the lights he tripped and lost his balance falling and hitting the ground.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review.

 **Up Next:** Uh-oh is Oliver going to be okay?!


	5. Mommy & Daddy

**A\N:** Thank you once again to all of the reviews for this story so far. I am so glad that you all love this story so much.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Shane walked into the room and walked over to the bed. Oliver's leg was propped up with pillows and he was reading the Bible. When he had fallen all she could remember was how scared she was, she could barely remember calling 911 or going to the hospital. Even though Oliver's leg was broken in two places the doctor's had said it could be much worse. He didn't need to have surgery and he'd only be in a cast for at least eight weeks. Right now though, as it was only a day after the accident his leg was still to swollen for a cast.

Oliver had insisted that Shane did not need to look after him, especially if it involved things that wouldn't be appropriate for her to do. Yet Shane had insisted she wanted Oliver to stay at her house, in her guest room, which had its own bathroom.

"Shane," Oliver looked up at her, "You really don't need to be here. Go back to work, the DLO is already suffering enough without both of us being there."

"Oliver," Shane sighed, "I know this is a horrible situation and you feel useless. I know you need to look after everything and be in control. I have no idea how hard this is for you. Please understand though, I feel guilty for what happened. You were doing me a favour and-"

"Shane," Oliver cut her off, "Love, what happened wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"Then let me look after you," She walked over to the bed and carefully sat down beside him.

Oliver hated the fact that she blamed herself for what happened, "I apologize if I've been feeling sorry for myself. I promise I'll try and let you do more for me," He kissed her on the lips, "How about for now we just lay here."

Shane nodded her head and snuggled into him, "I think that's a wonderful idea." She kissed him again, she loved the feeling of his lips on hers, "Your Dad took Noah for the next three days and I took three days off of work. So I'm here to look after you and I want you to let me."

Oliver was starting to like this idea; he had to remind himself though he couldn't think of her like that as they weren't married yet. "Right now I just want you close to me," He kissed her and inhaled her scent. Between Shane's soothing presence and the strong pain medication he was on, he soon fell asleep.

Two hours later Oliver woke up to see Shane fast asleep, her head on his chest. Again he could only think about how much he loved her and what her presence did to him. Kissing her head gently he inhaled her shampoo. He couldn't wait until he could wake up every morning with Shane beside him. Over the next few weeks he was going to plan the perfect proposal, something that included Noah in some way.

As her cell phone vibrated Shane woke up, she reached onto the bedside table to get it, "It's your Dad," She sat up, "He's says Noah wants to come and see you. Apparently they bought you presents. Are you up for him to visit?"

"I think I can handle him for awhile," Oliver confirmed.

Shane nodded her head and replied to Joe's text. She then leaned het head down and kissed Oliver on the lips, "Thanks for being such a good pillow."

Oliver blushed, "You're very welcome my dear," He leaned in to kiss her and gently pulled her into him. They cuddled some more until the doorbell rang. Soon Oliver could hear Noah calling his name.

"Olider!" Noah grinned happily at him as Shane carried him into the room.

"Remember Oliver's leg is really hurt, you have to be gentle," Shane put him on the bed.

"Ook!" Noah waved a book in front of Oliver.

"A children's Bible. How great," Oliver took the hardcover book. "We can read this if you want." He opened it.

"No," Noah pointed to the door where Joe was walking in carrying more bags, "Toy!" He said.

"Yeah, we went to the book store and got you some books to read. We also went to the toy store. Got some puzzles and toys Noah could do with you for awhile." Joe handed Oliver the bag with the toys. Noah got out a brand new puzzle and handed it over to Oliver.

"Shane, I'm sure Noah will want to spend some time with Oliver, "I can stay here for awhile. Let you get some errands done."

"I do need to go grocery shopping," Shane told him. She walked over to Noah and kissed the top of his head, "You be a good boy. Be very gentle with Oliver."

"Oday Mommy," Noah looked up at her before dumping out the wooden peg puzzle pieces on the bed.

"Good," Shane kissed Noah on the head and then leaned in to give Oliver a quick kiss on the lips.

"Noah, that's the car. It goes here," Oliver gently picked up Noah's hand and helped him put the puzzle piece in the right spot, "That car is blue."

"Bue," Noah repeated.

Joe smiled; he'd never seen Oliver this happy before, even though he had a broken leg. "You know you're good with Noah. He loves you a whole lot," Joe explained to his son. "He was so desperate to see you."

"Yeah," Oliver smiled down at Noah, "You're good at that puzzle."

Oliver and Noah played a few more games and then read a few books. Noah had said he was hungry but he didn't want to leave Oliver. So Joe had gone down into the kitchen and gotten Noah a yogurt tube. He handed it to him and Noah began sucking onto it.

"I really love Shane and Noah. Well Shane's mother and sister were here for Noah's birthday I talked to her mother. I'm going to ask Shane to marry me; I'd like to propose to with Grandma's ring. Do you think you could get that for me?" Oliver looked at his father.

"Of course I could," Joe smiled at his son, "You're going to be an excellent Dad and husband."

"Daddy?" Noah looked up at Oliver with a questioning and innocent look on his face.

"Daddy?" Shane walked into the room. She looked at Oliver, "Where did he hear that word?" She asked with a little force in her voice. She had never spoken the word 'father' or 'Daddy' to Noah. He was much to young to understand. And she was still hurt from what Steve did to even think about it.

Now though she was thinking about Oliver being Noah's father. She knew he'd make a great father; he loved Noah and helped look after him. She didn't think that Oliver telling him that he was his father. However hearing Noah call Oliver 'Daddy' did seem right.

"My father was just… saying that…." Oliver stumbled on what to tell Shane. He deeply hoped that she hadn't heard the entire conversation.

"I was telling him that when he does have kids he'll make a great father," Joe finished for Oliver.

"Yeah I think so," Shane agreed, "You like that Noah? Calling Oliver Daddy?" Shane scooped up her son into her arms and then sat down beside Oliver on the bed. "I think that would be okay. Why don't you go with Grandpa and help him put away the groceries. I'll be down in the kitchen soon."

Although a little startled by the use of the word 'Grandpa' Joe couldn't say he didn't like it. It seemed right; he loved Noah and couldn't think of a better grandson, even a biological one. The fact that he wasn't biological Oliver's son made the relationship between Oliver and Joe better, as they understood each other more. "Come on little man. Let's see what Mommy bought," Joe took Noah into his arms and left the room.

"I know I probably shouldn't have, but I heard the conversation you had with your father," Shane looked at Oliver, "I think the names Shane O'Toole and Noah O'Toole sound really good. First things first though I think you need to rest so your leg can heal. Then you and Noah can start planning this surprise proposal I know nothing about," She smirked a little, "

Oliver pulled her on top of him and kissed her, "I love you so much Shane. I promise I'll plan a proposal that'll prove all of that."

"Don't tell me about it," Shane giggled against his lips.

"Daddy, Mommy!" Noah ran into the room causing the make-out session to stop, "Yoo-Hoo," He proudly held two of the drinks, he climbed up onto the bed and handed one to Oliver, "Daddy's adite," He spoke and then turned to his drink and tried to take off the lid.

"Shane are you sure-" Oliver loved hearing Noah call him 'Daddy' it made him happier then he'd ever been before. He however did not want to rush Shane into anything. Just because she overheard about his plans to propose to her he didn't want her to feel any pressure.

"I'm one hundred percent sure," Shane kissed Oliver on the lips, "I love hearing Noah call you Daddy. For everything that's important you are his father. You have no idea how much you've changed his life. You're going to be the one to help raise him and teach him and to show him how to grow up to be a man. I know he'll be a wonderful upstanding man because you are the best man I know."

It took Oliver a few seconds to get all of his words out. What Shane had just said to him meant so much, "Yes, thank you Shane," He pulled her gently into him and then took Noah's drink and opened it for him.

Joe appeared in the door and took a picture of the scene in front of him. He knew that Shane and Noah were what his son needed in his life, "I put away all of the groceries for you and loaded the dish washer Shane. Come on Noah Ol-Daddy needs to rest. Maybe we can come back and see him tomorrow. Let's go to your room and get some more clothes and toys."

"No!" Noah's eyes filled up with tears and began to cry. He didn't want to go anywhere.

"I'm sorry Noah but you have to go with Grandpa. You'll have lots of fun I promise" Shane told him. She felt really bad but she couldn't' have Noah around while she was looking after Oliver. Noah was very active and still needed a lot of attention. She couldn't leave him alone for long while she looked after what Oliver needed. When Oliver was better and had his cast on then Shane would find it easier to look after Noah as well. For now Joe had graciously offered to look after him and Shane couldn't say no,

"We'll go and get some pizza and candy and maybe watch a movie. I think I know what movies you like." Joe took Noah in his arms.

"No!" Noah shook his head, still crying as Joe carried him out of the room.

"I'm so sorry Shane," Oliver could see how distressed Shane looked at seeing her son so upset, "You know you don't need to look after me." He told her.

"I know Noah will be okay soon," Shane explained, "I do need to look after you," Shane kissed Oliver and then cuddled with him, "I'll go and find something to make for dinner soon."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Noah smiled happily as Joe carried him back into the room. Joe was carrying a backpack presumably with some more of his clothes and toys.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better now," Shane stood up and ruffled his head. "You're going to have fun with Grandpa."

"Yep," Noah nodded his head, "Lode you Mommy, Lode you Daddy," Noah looked at Oliver and grinned, "Bye now," He waved.

"We love you too Noah," Shane told him, she watched Joe carry Noah out of the room. Turning to Oliver she said, "I love hearing Noah call you 'Daddy'

"Yes, I quite like it as well," Oliver nodded his head, "Now may we please continue what we were doing before Noah interrupted us?" Oliver asked.

"Yes defiantly," Shane got back on the bed. She cuddled carefully into him and began kissing him.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I'm not sure about this chapter, especially the part toward the end.

 **Up Next:** Oliver proposes to Shane.


	6. To be an O'Toole

**A\N:** Here's the next chapter of the story. I hope everyone likes it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** The Signed, Sealed & Delivered movie "To the Alter"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"I'm back!" Shane called out as she walked into her house. It was now late January and bitterly cold in Colorado, Shane was very happy to be back inside a nice heated house and out of the cold, even if it had only been for a few seconds while she walked from her car to the front door.

Oliver had arranged for her and Rita to go to a spa overnight and have some girl time. He had told Shane she'd had a busy few months looking after him as he recovered from a broken leg as well as work and Noah. She didn't dispute that a nice relaxing weekend away sounded nice. As she had suspected she and Rita had a wonderful time.

"Mommy!" Noah raced toward Shane. "Mommy! Mommy!" He held up his arms for het to pick him up.

Shane looked at her son and then at his outfit. He was dressed in an adorable tuxedo and a fairly ugly green tie. In his hands were a yellow rose and an envelope. Looking around and still seeing no signs of Oliver she had a sneaky suspicion this was all leading up to a proposal.

"Are these for me?" Shane lifted Noah into her arms and looked at the flower and letter.

"Yep," Noah nodded his head, "Read." He tapped the letter.

"Alright," Shane opened up the letter and began reading it out loud, just as the sticky note one the envelope instructed. The letter benefit explained the story of the ugly green ties. When she got to the second paragraph she stopped when she saw Oliver walked around the corner carrying a red rose.

"Noah," He called over hoping the two year old would remember what he needed to do. They had gone over it as much as possible but Oliver was still a little worried Noah would forget, or just say no. He wanted to however, as much as possible include Noah in the process, so far he had done a very good job and Oliver hoped he could finish his job.

"Mommy, down!" Noah requested, once he was on the ground he ran over to Oliver, letting Oliver get something out of the jacket of his suit pocket. After kissing him on the cheek he sent Noah back into the other room.

"Oliver…" Shane's eyes filled with tears.

Walking over towards Shane, Oliver gently whipped away her tears before taking both of her hands in his. He then got down on one knee and said, "Don't look at my tie. Look into my eyes and listen to my heart. Marry me and I promise to love you and Noah forever. And I won't ever wear this tie again." He opened up the velvet box he'd gotten from Noah's suit pocket and opened it up to relief to Shane.

Through her tears Shane let out a little laugh, "It is ugly. So is Noah's. I can't believe you put him in that outfit. The family tradition… to know you included him in that."

Oliver smiled, he was proud that she liked Noah's outfit, "I thought since he's not officially an O'Toole yet it would be okay. He was very good about it all day, he was so happy he got to help out with everything.

"I love you, Noah loves you so much," She began to cry happy tears again, "Of course I'll marry you."

Oliver stood up and slipped the ring on Shane's finger, "This was my Grandmother's ring. I hope you like it I-"

Shane cut him off and drew him into a passionate kiss, once their lips broke apart she said, "It's perfect and so beautiful."

"I love you Shane and I promise to live everyday to protect you and make you as happy as you can be. I promise to teach Noah and love him as if he was my own son."

"You already do and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that," Not being able to look away from her new ring she asked, "Where is Noah anyways?"

"Dad took him for the rest of the day. I believe they're going sledding. I got Noah a new sled and proper headgear and he wanted to try them out. Dad was going to take him to a hill nearby and then out to dinner. As for us I'm making us dinner and then I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie on the couch.

"Sounds perfect," Shane kissed him on the lips.

"I'm glad," Oliver, returned the kiss.

The rest of the later afternoon and night consisted of a lot more hugging and kissing for Shane and Oliver. The dinner was a beautiful candle lit dinner with wine and dimmed dinning room lights. After that they danced and then snuggled up on the couch to watch a movie. When the movie was almost over Joe carried a sleeping Noah into the house and handed him off to Oliver. After offering his congratulations he left, not wanting to wake Noah up. Oliver placed Noah in his crib and made sure he had his bird stuffed animal and soother. After going back downstairs he and Shane finished the rest of the movie before he left.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Noah raced up to Shane and Oliver as he saw them standing in the door. "Look!" He took Oliver's hand and pulled him over to where he and another little boy had built a LEGO tower. "eramy!" He pointed to the other boy, "Daddy!" Noah smiled happy as he pointed to Oliver.

"Well hello Jeremy, "Oliver greeted the toddler boy with a smile, "We haven't seen you here before," Noah had been going to the daycare program at church for almost a year. As you had to be three to attend the youngest Sunday school program this as just a babysitting program. The children's committee at the church ran it and each Sunday there were teenage girls from the teenage youth group watching the young children.

"Noah and Jeremy have been playing together the entire hour. I'm so happy Noah has someone his own age to play with," One of the teenage volunteers said. Most of the children in the daycare were a year or so youngest then Noah.

"No go," Noah clung to Jeremy's hand and shook his head, "Wait Daddy!" He pleaded looking at Oliver with his blue eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jeremy ran off to his parents who had just entered the room.

"Oh," Jeremy's mother kissed her son on the cheek and smiled, "I'm so glad you made a friend."

"Hi," Shane smiled at the other woman, "I'm Shane and this is my fiancé Oliver. Our son Noah and Jeremy seem to already be great friends."

"Hi, I'm Karen and this is my husband William. He just moved here from California because he of husband's job. A church is a great place to meet people; I miss our church in California. This one seems very lovely though. I'm so glad Jeremy and Noah had fun together.

"Noah," Jeremy smiled.

"The choir did a very lovely job," Karen smiled at Oliver.

"Thank you," Oliver nodded his head, "Would you like to accompany us to lunch. I'm sure Noah and Jeremy would love to spend some more time together. Shane and I would be happy to provide you with information about Denver.

"Yes, that would be lovely," William, grinned.

The group went to the Mailbox Grille and Noah and Jeremy talked to each other as they coloured in colouring books.

"I can't believe Jeremy is going to the same daycare as Noah," Shane smiled quite happily as Karen had told them what daycare Jeremy was going to, "And that they're in the same room as well. Oliver always talks about fate and things being meant to happen."

"Yes, this does seem like that," Karen nodded her head,

After they ate lunch and parted ways each adult went away feeling like things had defiantly gone very well.

* * *

Shane ate her sandwich as he looked through a bridal magazine. She had gotten it from a local newsstand and then went back to the office to eat and look through the magazine. She had seen a few wedding gowns she liked and had highlighted them. The other day she and Oliver had started to talk about the wedding and Oliver had said he'd like to have it at his church. Shane had suspected that and had agreed happily, she'd come around to going to church and defiantly liked the community feel of the one they attended. She was going to have Alex, Becky and Dale as bridesmaids, with Rita as her Maid of Honour.

"See anything you like in that magazine?" Oliver inquired as he walked up to he.

"Maybe," Shane shut the magazine with a sly smile on her face, "You're not allowed to see any wedding dresses anyways." She went to stand up when her cell phone rang, "It's Noah's daycare," She said allowed as she answered it after the first ring. After listening to what the teacher had to say she responded, "Yeah, he'll come right now to pick him up."

"What's wrong?" Oliver wondered as Shane put the phone back in her purse and began to gather her belongings.

"Noah fell from the climbing rocks. He fell and hit his head. They think he might have a concussion and a broken arm. He's pretty upset all he wants is you," She looked at him, "But I'm coming with you because…" She began to cry. "He's never been hurt this badly before."

Oliver pulled Shane into a hug and tried to soothe her. He was already praying that Noah be all right. "We'll go pick him up and then take him to the ER. You can text Rita in the car," Oliver said as he helped Shane with her jacket and then put his own on.

Oliver hated hospitals, he hated how they always seemed so disorganized and full of germs. Today though he especially hated how it took three hours before Noah could be seen by anyone. He understood how, unfortunately there were other children with more serious injuries then Noah but Noah was in quite some pain, he'd never seen the toddler quite this upset. With his arm so swollen they'd put him in a stroller like wheelchair and given him some toys. All he wanted to do was sleep, which with a possible concussion wasn't something he as allowed to do.

When a nurse finally called Noah's name, both Shane and Oliver were a little uncertain about what was going to happen. They weren't sure exactly what was wrong with Noah.

"Hello, my names.-" A doctor walked into the curtained off room looking at the chart in from tot him, when he looked up he said, "Shane, Oliver," William Huntley, the father of Noah's friend Jeremy looked at them. "What happened to Noah?" He began to examine the toddler.

"He fell at daycare," Shane admitted and then wished she'd remembered William was an attending at Denver's Children's hospital, as he may have been able to get her son seen earlier. He'd told them his new job was the reason they moved to Denver. He wanted to work in paediatrics and when a job opened up at one of the leading paediatrics hospital in the country he had to take it.

"Well just to be safe I won't treat him but I'll get another attending to look him over," William left the room and returned a few minutes later with a female doctor, "This is Dr. White," He introduced.

"Yes," The woman nodded her head and looked at the crying and distraught Noah and pulled something out of her lab coat, "You are such a brave little boy," She handed him over the toddler-sized car, "How about you play with that and I'll make sure you're alright." Noah, looking at the car placed in front of him let the doctor look him over.

It took another four hours but Noah was finally admitted for overnight observation. He had broken his left arm and had a bright blue cast on it. He also had a concussion, which was the main reason for the overnight observation. Although he wasn't getting any more severe concussion symptoms and because of his age the doctors wanted to observe him overnight.

"No!" Noah shook his head and began to cry as he tried to eat the strawberry ice cream Joe had brought for him, "Daddy!" He protested looking up at Oliver for help.

"Here little man," Joe sat down beside him on the toddler bed and began feeding him.

"I attempted to get him to eat a proper supper but he wasn't interested. Shane went to get something to eat for us. Only one of us is allowed to stay overnight, Shane wants to stay but Noah…" Oliver looked down at the toddler who now had ice cream all over his face, "Cries for me. Shane won't say but I think she's a little upset because of that fact."

"I can understand that," Joe gently whipped off Noah's face with a cloth, "It was only Noah and her for so long and this recent attachment to you is probably hard. Maybe because you're not his biological father or maybe she is a little jealous, which would be natural. You should go and make sure she's aright. I'll stay here with Noah.

"As much as I would like to Noah cries whenever he can't see me," Oliver admitted. "I do not want to upset him anymore then necessary."

Joe looked at the toddler and then stood up and brought over the bag he'd brought with some of Noah's favourite toys and placed the bag on the bed, "We're going to play aright. Daddy is going to go and talk to Mommy. They'll both be back soon."

"No!" Noah screamed loudly, "No, Daddy! No! No!"

Oliver hated making Noah this upset however he knew he needed to talk to Shane sooner rather then later, "I promise I'll be back," Oliver kissed Noah's head, "Here," He unclipped his grandfather's pocket watch he always carried with him, "You can hold onto this until I get back," He offered it to Noah. "I'm trusting you to keep I safe for me. It's very important."

"Ooh that's special," Joe smiled, "That pocket watch has been in the O'Toole family for centuries. It's a tradition for the oldest son to receive it when they turn thirteen."

Noah wasn't paying any attention he was fascinated by the watch and kept looking at it and studying it.

Oliver kissed Noah once more and then crept put of the hospital room. He made his way towards the cafeteria knowing that's where Shane went. Unfortunately as it was dinnertime it was busy and it took him a few minutes to spot her, when he did he saw she was on the phone talking to someone. As he got closer he could hear she was talking to her friend Becky and see that she'd been crying. As much as he didn't want to intrude however he did wonder hat they were talking about. He didn't get a chance to hear much though because as soon as he approached her she hung up.

"Don't you know it's impolite to eavesdrop," She stood, a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Yes," Oliver nodded his head, "I do and I'm sorry if I overheard anything I shouldn't have," He apologized, "But I do think we need to talk. I-"

Shane shook her head and sat back down putting her head in her hands, "I know its stupid Oliver. I'm jealous, Noah wants you more then he wants me. Ever since he started calling you 'Daddy' it's been all about you. I know why. He didn't have a father for so long that he's probably afraid if he's not with you all the time you'll go away. I know you love him but…"

"Shane, Love,. jealously is a perfectly normal reaction," Oliver sat down across from her and took her hands, "He's your biological son and you have more right to stay with him then I do."

"No," Shane shook her head, "Becky needed to talk some sense into me to help me see that I've been wrong. He's your son too. All those O'Toole family stories you and your Dad talk about, like quoting Shakespeare, I want Noah to be apart of all of that. I love that deep family history you and your father have. It is going to take some getting used to. I've never had to officially share him before but I know you love us. She grinned up at him, "I think a part of this is anger at Steve as well. Angry that he walked out on Noah without ever getting to know him, because he's a great little boy and Steve-"

"Is a jerk," Oliver interrupted, "Any man who could walk out on his girlfriend who is pregnant doesn't deserve any respect or acknowledgment. There is a whole lot I'd like to say to Steve if I get the chance when we're in D.C. next month. Luckily D.C. is a big town and I'm not going to go looking for him."

"Becky is excited we're coming she says she's going to take me to look at wedding dresses when we're not at Rita's pageant."

"That sounds like a lovely idea."

"How'd you manage to leave without Noah crying?" Shane asked.

"I gave him my pocket watch. He seemed very interested by it. When I was younger and upset my father had to leave he'd do the same thing. He'd always say 'I'm trusting you to look after that for me until I return' I'm glad it worked with Noah as well. I suspect my father is telling Noah all kinds of stories right now.

After getting something quick to eat Shane and Oliver returned to Noah's hospital room to an adorable sight. Noah was fast asleep on Joe's lap clutching the pocket watch and his stuffed bird tightly.

"He just fell asleep," Joe carefully moved Noah onto the bed and stood up making sure the railing was locked, "He wouldn't let go of that pocket watch. I'm not sure if you'll be able to get it back son," Joe looked at Oliver and chuckled.

"He loves it because it's his Daddy's," Shane smiled, "Besides he gets it when he's thirteen anyways right?" She asked, Oliver had told her of the tradition and she wanted to let him know she now had no doubts to it whatsoever. At fist se might have been overwhelmed by all of these O'Toole family traditions and memories but, after talking to Becky and to Oliver she realized just how special they really were.

"Shane if-"

"No." Shane shook her head she walked over to Oliver and kissed him on the lips, "I'm fine with it. I want Noah to be an O'Toole. I'm serious about having both of out last names changed after we're married. I want Noah to know how loved he is. I think going back to D.C. just stressed me out a bit.

Oliver kissed her in return. He knew the trip was stressing her out and wanted to be there to support her.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Noah cried out as he opened his eyes,

"Ssh, baby,' Shane walked over to his bed and rubbed his hair, "Mommy and Daddy are here."

"Seep it me?" He asked.

Shane liked Noah to sleep in his own bed and had hardly ever let him sleep in her bed, however since he was in a hospital and scared she realized it would probably be alright, "Daddy's going to stay with you baby. Mommy will be back when you wake up."

Noah was so tired he didn't really understand he turned to look at Oliver as he lay down on the bed beside him and gently pulled him into his arms. With Oliver holing him Noah went back to sleep.

"Shane-" Oliver looked up at her and whispered,

"Like I said you're his father now too. He's sick and he wants you. I know that he still loves me. I'm going to go now before be wakes up again. I'll be back as soon as visiting hours are start tomorrow." She kissed Oliver on the lips and then leant down and kissed Noah's forehead.

"And I'm just a phone call away tomorrow, you two,; Joe looked at bot of them, "Today's been a long day and you know I don't mind helping out with Noah."

"Thanks Dad," Oliver responded. He watched his father and Shane leave the room and then turned his attention back to Noah. It simply amazed him how the young boy had completely captured his heart in so little time.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review and let me know what you think.

 **Up Next:** Shane, Oliver and Noah are in D.C. will they run into Steve? If so, what could be possibly want.


	7. What Makes a Father? Part One

**A\N:** I'm so sorry for the unusually long wait for this chapter. I've been busy with real life the past few weeks. I wrote all of this chapter on my phone with the app for the site. Although I love the app now, getting used to writing on my phone was defiently a challenge. That being said I was so excited to post this chapter that I didn't give it to my beta reader to read over. Although I did read it over lots of times, hopefully all of the major problems are fixed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

The arrival and departure board at the Denver airport showed evidence of the mid March snowstorm that was coming. Planes flying in from New York and Canada were either delayed significantly or canceled altogether. As Shane looked at the board she sighed and shook her head. Flight A15 from Denver to Washington DC was two hours delayed. When they'd heard about the upcoming storm they had thought going a day early would be better. That would help ensure Rita was on time for all of the Miss Special Delivery pageant preparations. Now she was worried that they may not get to D.C. at all before the storm came. Turning her head she looked back to where her friends and Oliver were waiting with Noah. Oliver was attempting to get Noah to sit down as he ate the Cheerios left over from his early breakfast. It wasn't even nine o'clock yet and with their flight delayed they'd be spending almost an entire day in the airport. With a child as active as Noah that wasn't something Shane was looking forward too.

"The plane is two hours delayed right now." Shane relayed what she had learnt "But I'll keep an eye on it on my app. I think it may be a good idea to get through security now. Then I'm sure we can find a play centre for Noah or more places for him to run around. Plus there are stores and places to eat." She explained.

"I agree. That seems like a wise decision." Oliver looked at his son who was finally sitting on his lap eating. "Now Noah, remember what Mommy and Daddy told you. These security guards want to keep you safe. So you're going to need to listen to them. They're going to have to put Ollie on a bin for a little ride."

"No phank you Daddy," Noah responded politely as he held onto his beloved stuffed bird.

"How about this Noah," Rita reached into her carry on bag to retrieve her favourite stuffed owl. One she always took with her "We can have Ollie and Carrie ride together. That way they won't be scared. How does that sound?"

Noah still didn't look convinced. "It scary?" He looked frightenedly over to the security line.

"Oh no," Norman shook his head "In fact it's like a check-up. These security agents are trained to look for anything that may be hurting stuffed animals. So they give them a little check up called a X-Ray. You don't have to worry about Ollie though. You take great care of him, this will just make him feel extra better."

Noah climbed off of Oliver's lap and walked the few feet over to where Norman was sitting. He looked up at him and then did something he hardly ever did, he handed over Ollie the bird. "You take Ollie?" He asked.

"Of course I will." Norman modded and held onto the very well loved stuffed bird. Noah took the bird everywhere with him and as such it never left his side. Most of the time Noah wouldn't even let Shane or Oliver hold onto it for him. Norman knew this was a a big step in trust for Noah and he was determined not to let the toddler down.

As they waited in the security line Noah stayed in Oliver's arms the entire time, He was watching ahead of him as things were happening and he wasn't sure quite what was going on. That was why the safest place was in his Daddy's arms.

"Hi buddy," A security agent looks up at Noah as they apporched the front of the line. "Can you walk for me? I need you to walk through the metal detector."

"Here," Oliver placed Noah on the floor and took his hand. We need to put our bags and shoes in bins," Oliver put his carry-on in a bin as well as his shoes. He then helped Noah take off his shoes and his backpack and placed them in a bin. "Here Noah," Oliver let go of Noah's hand, "You stay here with Mommy and I'll walk through the metal detector first." Oliver walked through the metal detector. After getting through the other side he knelt down and said "Just come to me Noah."

Noah hesitated for a few seconds, but after looking up at Shane he walked through the metal detector and into Oliver's arms. After they had passed through the security they decided to just look around. At the present met they had six hours before their flight took off.

"Ooh!" Noah squeled as he looked out of the windows at the plane. "Panes!" He squrambled to get out of Oliver's arms. Once down he ran to one of the long windows and looked at all of the planes arriving and departing. Pressing his nose and face right up to the window he looked in awe at the airplanes. "Mommy! Daddy!" He shouted happily.

"We're going to be going on a big airplane like that Noah." Shane approached her son "Why don't we go and find a toy like the airplane. Would you like that?" Shane was certain an airplane toy would keep him entertained for some time, which would make the waiting for the airplane a much better experience.

"Yeah!" Noah nodded his head and then walked off with Shane. They walked into a store and looked around. Noah immediately saw the toy he wanted. "Mommy want that!" He pointed to a large toy version of a big passenger airplane.

"Here son," Oliver handed him over a smaller toy airplane. "This one will be better for playing with. It can fit in your hands."

Noah looked up at Oliver and then over to the bigger toy airplane that he wanted. He began to pout his lips, just as he was about to start to cry Oliver spoke up again.

"Remember Noah, we cannot always get what we want." Oliver reminded him. "We have to be greatful for what we get."

"God watching Daddy?" Noah looked up at father and asked. Although he still wasn't attending actual Sunday school yet he knew about God and religion. He regularly watched Veggietales and read children's Bible verses with Oliver.

"Yes," Oliver responded. "God is watching."

"Okay," Noah put the bigger toy plane away and took the smaller one. He walked up to the check out counter and pushed the toy up. "Mommy buy soon," he assured the woman behind the counter. Shane was looking at magazines and deciding what one or ones to get. She decided on two magazines and brought them to the counter and placed them with Noah's toy. She got out a credit card and paid for the items.

"Pane peese," Noah requested as they got out of the store.

"Here Noah lets play over here," Oliver directed him to empty terminal waiting area. "Now remember if you see anyone to watch where you're going."! Oliver took the toy out of the box and handed it over .

Noah eagerly took it and began holding it out with his arms spread out. He ran happily around the area with the airplane.

Shane looked up at Oliver with adoring eyes. She was always so amazed at how good Oliver was with Noah. Oliver was, since Noah started calling him 'Daddy' taking his new role very seriously. He often found opportunities to teach Noah lessons in various situations. Noah for his part was practically attached to Oliver's side whenever he was with him. Whatever Oliver told him he listened to and when Oliver told him to do something he usually did it. Shane was still attempting to get used to the idea of God again. However when she prayed she thanked God for bringing Oliver into her and Noah's lives.

"I love you," Shane stood on her tiptoes. Then she asked a question they hadn't really talked about before, "When we're married, you want more children right?

Oliver looked down at her, a bit shocked by the boldness of her question. He'd always assumed that wasn't something you brought up, especially in such a public place. He looked around and saw the only other people within listening range were Rita and Norman and they were keeping a close eye on Noah.

"Yes. I would like to have more children," Oliver leaned down to kiss her, "However," he took both of her hands in his "I promise I won't treat them any better then Noah. Even though Noah isn't my biological son I still love him very much,"

"I know you do," Shane grinned up at him.

Noah, who was getting tired of running in circles ran out into the main hallway. He however ran straight into an adult, the collision caused Noah to fall and his toy plane to go flying and fall and break.

"Daddy!" Noah screamed out as tears came out of his eyes. "Daddy!"

Oliver jogged over and helped Noah up. He made sure that the toddler wasn't hurt before looking at him "This is what happens when you don't listen. I told you to stay in one area. Now your toy is ruined. You need to listen. You apologize to the man you ran into." He instructed.

It only took Noah a second to nod his head and look up at the man "I sorry sir," he tried his best to pronounce all of the 's' sounds.

The man knelt down to Noah's height and grinned "Do you like airplanes?"

"Yeah!" Noah nodded happily.

"Well," the man smiled brightly. "My name is Mr. Zack and I'm a pilot. I fly one of those big planes here in this airport. Now I think a little boy that listens to his Daddy so well deserves a little reward. How about I buy you a bigger toy airplane?"

"Oh no we couldn't-" Shane tried to intervene.

"I insist," Zack stood up to his full height again. He took off his pilot cap and placed it on Noah's head. "So Jr. pilot where are you off too?"

"Washington D.C" Oliver supplied.

"Really? Well it just so happens that is my next flight. So I think I can arrange for your son to come into the cockpit after the flight."

"Oh we don't want you to go to any inconvenience," Oliver stated.

"No, it's so nice to see a young child who is so well behaved. I want to reward him."

"Noah," Oliver looked down at his son "Would you like to pretend to drive a real life plane? After we get to D.C. Mr. Zack is going to to let you do that.

Noah looked up at the pilot and gave him a huge smile. "Ank you!" He jumped up and down. He ran over to Rita and Norman and excitedly explained everything that was going to happen. After that Noah got a bigger airplane toy from the store and was anxious for the flight.

Once they were on the airplane all of the flight attendants commented on Noah's official pilot cap. He was certainly getting completely spoiled as he got a whole gift bag filled with airplane and pilots things. He quickly got to work colouring in one of the airplane activity books. After the activity book was finished he started to get a little restless. At the same time a boy, younger then Noah started to cry. He was sitting in front of Noah. A flight attendant came by to check on the boy and his parents explained he got airplane sick and wasn't feeling wel.

"Daddy," Noah tugged on Oliver's sleeve "He feel bad." He reached into his big gift bag and pulled out a large stuffed airplane as well as a big toddler sized toy airplane and toy pilot. "I give him." He decided.

Oliver smiled proudly at what Noah was doing all on his own. He surely wanted those items as well but he was learning to share and give to others.

"Yes, I think that would make him feel very good," Oliver unbuckled Noah's seat belt and helped him walk over to the seat in front thiers.

"For friend," Noah pushed the toys towards the young boys mother.

"We know the pilot so my son got a bag of gifts," Oliver quickly explained to the woman "He wanted to give these things to your son, to make him feel better."

"No fun, feel bad," Noah looked over at the younger boy, "Toy help."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart." The woman grinned, "I'm sure these will make my son feel much better. Thank you so much. You are very nice."

"Daddy say be nice," Noah repeated what Oliver had told him many times.

"Well your Daddy is very right." The woman smiled "Thank you so much again."

Noah smiled and went back to his seat. "That was a very grown up thing to do," Shane kissed her son on his head. "You're such a big boy."

For the rest of the flight Noah continued to play with the toys he had. When the plane landed Noah sat very impatiently and waited until the plane was empty. After a few minutes of waiting Noah saw Zack and jumped out of his seat. He ran over to him. Zack took his hand and took him over to the cockpit at the front of the plane. For half an hour Noah had an amazing time pretending to be a pilot flying in the sky. He was one very happy little boy, and Shane was able to get some amazing pictures of him. Before leaving Shane and Oliver thanked Zack for how much he had done for Noah. Noah thanked him as well and gave him a hug.

* * *

The next day Shane and Oliver had planned to take Noah to the children's museum. However thanks to his recent fascination with airplanes and flying they decided to take him to the Air and Space Museum. He woke up fairly early and started jumping on his big queen sized bed with his airplane toy. Shane attempted to calm him down but he was much to excited. So she took him down to the buffet for breakfast and then back to Oliver's hotel room. Seeing Oliver made Noah even more excited and he ran over to him.

"We go now!" He begged.

"Yes, we can leave now," Oliver took Noah into his arms, "However you need to sit in the stroller. We're taking the subway and it's to dangerous for you to walk. Once we get to the museum you may walk or I can carry you." Oliver put Noah in his stroller. They then made thier way down the hallway and to the elevator. Once in the elevator they went into the lobby to walk towards the hotel main entrance.

"Daddy, pane high!" Noah held to up his toy airplane as high as he could.

"Daddy?" A man stood up from a chair and turned to face the family.

"Steve," Shane came to a quick hault in front of her ex boyfriend. "What are-" She shook her head still not quite sure what to say to him. She had known she could run into Steve while in DC but he was so often out of the country she hadn't thought it would be in an issue.

"Well I heard you were with the Dead Letter Office now. You're colleague is competing the in 'Miss Special Delivery' pageant here. I assumed you'd be here. I wanted to see you."

"Right," Shane gathered her thoughts "Steve this is my fiancée Oliver. And this is Noah,"

"Yes," Steve looked at Oliver with a slight frown "I heard you were dating the great Oliver O'Toole,"

"Daddy! Mommy" Noah kicked his feet with impatience. "Go now!"

"Why is he calling him Daddy?" Steve asked Shane.

"Because Oliver is his father. He's going to raise him and we're getting married," Shane told him confidently.

"Yes, I believe you had your chance to be in thier lives and you walked out. So now please excuse us " Oliver spoke as politely as he could to the man.

Steve looked at Shane and shook his head "I want to be a part of his life. Does he know who I am?"

"No." Shane shook her head.

"Well," Steve looked down at Noah "Noah I'm your real father."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Sorry for the cliff-hanger ending.


	8. What Makes a Father Part Two

**A\N:** So I'm really nervous about this chapter as it's probably the first of its kind. I trust POstables though if you don't like it you'll give me constructive criticism. I really do hope you like it though.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

There was a moment of silence between the adults after Steve spoke. Oliver instantly took Shane's hand knowing she'd need some forum of comfort, he had much he wanted to say to the other man but he knew Shane needed to be the one to speak first. He knew she needed that, he watched as she opened her mouth a few times struggling to get her words in order. Seeing Norman appear in the lobby however gave him an idea, he turned Noah's stroller around and began to make his way over to Norman. Getting Noah away from the situation was something that needed to be done.

"How…dare you!" Shane's eyes filled with angry tears as she looked at Steve, "You walk out on me the moment I tell you I'm pregnant and then you come here… just so you know we were never going to keep Noah from you," Shane informed him, "But to confuse him like that when he's so young… it just proves that you really don't love him. I don't even want to let you see him again now," She shook her head and took a deep breath. She needed a big glass of wine and a nice long bath, "Oliver loves Noah and he's an amazing father…. No, he's the best father Noah could ever have. I can't talk to you anymore," Shane turned around and left without another thought.

"Shane-" Steve attempted to follow her.

"Leave her alone," Oliver stopped him, "She's already made it perfectly clear she doesn't want to speak to you today. So here is what is going to happen. Give me your contact information and then when Shane and I feel like it is appropriate we'll send you an update on Noah and perhaps a picture. In a few years when he's older you can come to Denver to meet him if you want. You will though let us be the ones to make contact. You had your chance to be in their lives and you blew it. I don't attend on Noah growing up without knowing who you are but Shane and I will explain everything to him when he's older." Oliver knew with Steve's CIA training he could most defiantly beat him in any physical fight but he prayed Steve wouldn't get violent. Surely if he actually wanted any contact with Shane or Noah he'd just walk away. However as Oliver studied Steve's facial expressions and mannerisms he couldn't sure quite what he wanted. He could decipher words written on a paper quite easily but he'd always had a hard time in dealing with people.

"Shane has my contact information, or at least she did," Steve responded, his lips pursed together, "Do you really think that you can keep her happy? She's an adventurous, risk taker who doesn't play by the rules. Has she manipulated you onto doing anything yet?" Steve attempted to get under Oliver's skin, or at least figure out why Shane was engaged to Oliver. When he had found out he hadn't believed it a first. He didn't think Shane could fall in love with a man like Oliver. He wanted Shane back, and now he could learn at least how to deal with the toddler.

"The relationship Shane and I have is none of your concern," Oliver prayed for the strength to not beat Steve up, "Now provide me with your contact information or go, but don't expect to hear from us."

"This little relationship won't last, she's not the church type," Steve dug one of his business cards out of his pocket, taking a pen he wrote down his cell phone number and home address on the back. He handed the card to Oliver and then left.

Why had Shane fallen in love with him? As Steve left the hotel Oliver was left to pounder that question. They were as different as night and day and surely Shane wanted more adventure or less of a boring life. Oliver could see that Shane was attempting to get used to going to church and being involved in the tight knit church community. She however still even barley knew Dale who was one of Oliver's best friends and in the choir with him. He wondered if maybe in a small way Steve was right, whatever was going on he knew he needed to have that talk with Shane.

"Norman is going to take Noah to the museum and my Mom was going to take him tonight anyways so that's good. She'll meet us in the lobby at four thirty. I called her and explained that had happened. She's going to come early so we can talk," Shane explained to Oliver as he joined her and Norman, "Right now I just want to go back up to bed with a nice glass of wine." Shane took a deep breath. She looked at Noah and tried to figure out what would be the best thing to say to him. He wasn't upset which was good but she was afraid that if she and Oliver left he might get upset.

Oliver bent down so he could face Noah; "Uncle Norman is going to take you to the museum alright son."

"No," Noah shook his head and began to cry, "Who man? Why Daddy?" He asked looking at both Shane and Oliver for answers.

"He's nobody you need to worry about sweetheart," Shane informed her son, "You know Mommy and Daddy love you. Mommy is going to do some boring shopping and Daddy had some work to do. Uncle Norman is excited about spending some time with you."

Noah looked briefly up at Norman who was smiling, "Amps?" He pointed.

"That's right Norman likes stamps. Just like you," Oliver nodded his head, "You know Norman works with Mommy and Daddy so he'll be able to answer any questions to have about what we do."

"Amps?" Noah requested.

"Noah appears to be under the impression stamps are like stickers. He's started to stick them everywhere when he finds them," Oliver explained to Norman, "He is fascinated by them though. That is why tomorrow I was planning on taking him to the Postal Museum. Considering it is one of Rita's only free days I thought it would be a nice trip for all of us to go on."

"Yes that sounds good," Norman nodded his head. He then looked at his friends and turned serious, "If you ever need help explaining anything to Noah please let me know. I can still remember some of what I was told in different foster homes."

"Thank you Norman," Shane smiled in appreciation, "That would be very helpful I think. However hopefully not for a few more years, Noah is still to young to understand everything," Shane once again looked at her son. She was so glad he didn't seem at all confused as to what had happened, "Mommy and Daddy love you," She lifted him out of his stroller and kissed his cheek, "You be a good boy for Uncle Norman and have lots of fun. Remember Grandma is taking you to her house tonight."

"Yay," Noah smiled he kissed Shane's cheek and hugged her before looking at Oliver, "Daddy!" He reached his arms out for him.

Oliver immediately took Noah into his arms and held him tightly. "I love you," He kissed his cheek, "You're my son, no matter what alright." He promised him.

Noah hugged Oliver in return, not understanding what he'd just said. Oliver kissed him again and placed him back in the stroller, "Mommy and Daddy will see you later on tonight."

"Bye," Noah waved as Norman began to push him away.

Oliver gently took Shane's hand and squeezed it. "Let's get you back up to your hotel room. You need to rest I think."

On the way up to Shane's hotel room neither Shane or Oliver said much. Both with lots on their mind, Shane wondering what Steve and Oliver talked about after she left and Oliver wanting to know more about Shane's relationship with Steve, As they made it into the room Shane took off her shoes and pulled her hair up into a very loose pony tail, "I'm so glad I got a room with a whirlpool hot tub in in. I knew Noah would love taking baths in one for a change. Now though I need a long time in it.

"I'll leave then," Oliver stepped forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips but Shane moved her head away.

"You don't have to leave Oliver," Shane assured him; she knew he was a gentleman and she very much appreciated that. However for the past few months she'd wanted more then just a few kisses.

"It would be inappropriate if I stayed," Oliver responded. He wanted to stay, wanted desperately to stay but he didn't want to take advantage of Shane. Especially now, when she was in a vulnerable state.

"Oliver!" Shane raised he voice level, "I don't understand. Are you ashamed of me? Do you not like that I had Noah out of wedlock? Why is it okay for Noah to call you 'Daddy' but for us to make love is inappropriate?" Shane knew her questions were quite forward and demanding and they'd take a lot out of Oliver to answer but she felt like she deserved the answers.

"Shane…" Oliver searched his brain for the right answer. In truth he didn't have one. He didn't know what was holding him back. He did believe sex should be saved for marriage but his and Shane's situation was unique. As he thought about her answer he decided to ask some of his own, "Steve seemed quite shocked we were engaged. He said he never imagined you'd end up with someone like me. Shane I know going to church is still new to you but. If you're not fully onboard with it-" Oliver's biggest fear was that Shane had forced herself to fall in love with him for Noah's sake. If that was the case then surely soon she'd get board, just like Steve had suggested. I know it's quite a shocking question but my mother and father never should have been married and I don't want-"

"You think I'm using you?" Shane exclaimed, "Because of what Steve said? Steve is-" She shook her head and began to cry, "You know what," She turned to look at Oliver her face full of anger, "Do you really think that I don't love you? That I don't love you so much I don't know…I don't know how to live without you. I made some bad mistakes with Steve and other boyfriends. I thought I loved Steve but…. he's manipulative and controlling and he just took away all self-confidence I had in myself. It took Becky transferring me to Denver and accidently being in the DLO to get all the confidence back. I've never been able to stand up to Steve but if you don't really love me if you're ashamed of me or feel sorry for me then this won't work," She reached for the engagement ring on her finger.

"Shane!" Oliver gently but forcefully looked her in the eyes, "I love you. You and Noah are the most important people in my life. I have no idea what I'd do without the two of you. You're everything to me. I am not ashamed or angry with you having Noah. I think you're so strong for raising Noah for so long on your own." Walking over to her he took her hands and kissed them, looking into her eyes he said, "I want you to know that you'll never be alone again. I never want to take advantage of you. When we're married we'll be together forever and then we can take that step."

"Oliver," Shane was a little more calmed down now "I love you and I know that you'll never hurt me. I can understand you wanting to wait until we're married but we're already raising Noah together. Besides I don't think I could wait until June."

"June?"

"Oh yeah," Shane smiled, "I meant to tell you. I checked with the administrators at your- I mean our church," She looked up at Oliver glad to se him smile at her correction. "There's a Saturday in June where the church is free. I know it doesn't give us much time to plan but I think we can do it. I want us to be a family. I want Noah to have some younger brothers and sisters."

Oliver grinned and leaned down to kiss her, "June sounds like an excellent month for a wedding. And I suspect you have lots of help for the wedding planning. I can't wait for us to be a family. I think maybe we can take that next step later tonight"

"Oliver-" Shane looked surprised, "No. I respect you wanting to wait. I-"

"We're going to be married in four months. And I think if we want to have children we should start practising soon," He rubbed her arms up and down a seductive smile on his face.

"Oliver, I've never seen you like this before," Shane looked up at him.

"What can I say, you bring out a side of me I don't use very often. I just can't get the thought of tonight out of my thoughts," He gleamed up at her.

"Well maybe we can start out by spending some time in the hot tub," Shane suggested.

Oliver grinned, "I think that sounds wonderful."

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy!" Noah called out excitedly; Norman stopped the stroller and set the toddler on the ground allowing him to run to his parents. He'd taken him to the museum for most of the morning and then taken him out for lunch. He knew though that Noah needed to have a little nap, especially if he was going to be spending the night with his grandmother.

"Oh look at you," Oliver picked Noah up and examined his complete mini pilot's outfit. I think Uncle Norman spoiled you with toys. Did you have fun?" He settled Noah on his hip and looked at him.

"Airpanes IPad Daddy!" Noah clapped excitedly, "Ook!" He pointed at Norman, "Me fly!"

"I think he's talking about the pictures I took," Norman took out his cell phone to show his friends the pictures he had taken, "They had a special event today, a real Naval Aviator was talking about an fighter jet and children could sit in the cockpit. Noah's decided he wants to be in the Navy now. He got a Navy Fighter pilot jacket too."

"Well he's certainly found an interest," Shane had to admit that considering the job Steve did it did make sense Noah would be more of a risk taker. She could imagine his interest turning into wanting to fly airplanes or even go skydiving. That wasn't something she had a problem with but was wondering how Oliver would take it.

"Yes it appears so," Oliver looked at his son, "So, how about it Pilot Noah? Want to take a break from all of your flying and have a nap?

"No Daddy," Noah shook his head. He was forever rubbing his eyes and yawning. Cleat signs he was tired.

"Well then lets just go up and rest in bed for a little whole anyways," Oliver suggested. He knew it wouldn't take Noah long to fall asleep once he was lying down in bed and under the covers. "Mommy wanted to go and find Auntie Rita. Tomorrow they're going to hopefully go dress shopping."

Noah didn't seem to understand much as he was getting even more tired. He looked at Shane and weakly looked at her, "Night Mommy," He blinked his eyes a few times.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Shane kissed the top of his head "You have a nice long nap. You're going to have a great time with Grandma tonight. If you get a good sleep maybe Grandma will let you stay up a little later with her and watch a special movie."

"Yay!" Noah smiled.

"Alright then son, we need to get some sleep if you want to do that," Oliver informed him. "You sit back in the stroller, while we go back to the hotel room." Oliver placed Noah in the stroller and began to push it back to the elevator.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Again if you didn't approve of events in this chapter, or feel the need to say something please do it in a constructive way.


	9. Camping Nightmare

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** This chapter is based on and draws inspiration from the movie "Signed, Sealed, Delivered: Lost without you"

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Late June**

As soon as the car stopped Noah was itching to get out, he unbuckled himself from his booster seat and opened the door. Grabbing his backpack off the floor of the car he went running excitedly up the driveway and straight into his grandfather's arms.

"Someone's excited," Joe laughed picking the now two and a half year old up and into his arms, "Did you have a nap today?" He asked already knowing the answer was no. If he had napped he wouldn't be this hyper.

It was Thursday afternoon and Joe, Norman Oliver and Noah were going to go camping for the weekend. It was kind of like a bachelor party Noah could participate in seeing as Shane and Oliver were getting married the following week. Preparations for the wedding were in the last stages and there was a lot on Shane's mind, from last minunte planning to conformations to moving everything from her house over to Oliver's.

Today, her mother, sister and friend Becky had flown in from D.C. for the wedding and so with them all at the house along with Rita things were a bit crazy. Noah however had been given lots of presents and he was a bit overwhelmed unfortunately leading to his inability to nap.

"Tell Grandpa why," Oliver prompted his son as he and Norman carried the bags from the car and into the house.

"Grandma gaves me huge LEGO! For big boys!" Noah informed his grandfather. "Daddy saided the name," He looked at his father for help, "Daddy saided you made them all the time!"

"A model plane set?" Joe took a guess. Ever since the trip to D.C. Noah had talked non-stop about anything that flew. He still loved birds but now ne loved planes, helicopters and skydiving as well. Since this interest was rather new he didn't have many aviation themed toys. Joe guessed Noah would be getting lots of presents because of the wedding but he wasn't sure he'd give Noah something that needed intense work. He didn't mind though, he'd have fun helping Noah with it while he watched him for the two weeks Oliver and Shane were on their honeymoon.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded his head, "Apparently once he saw that and all of his other aviation themed toys he wasn't tired anymore. Auntie Becky got him a toy Navy warship with a fighter plane. Mommy wasn't to happy, she doesn't want Noah to be in the Navy." Oliver filled his father in to some of what had happened.

Since Shane's mother, sister and Becky had all wanted to see Noah Oliver had picked him up at Shane's house half an hour ago. As he let himself in and announced his presence he could hear giggles and conversation topic change. It was then that Noah came running at him pretending to be a Navy pilot,

"Yeah," Joe looked at his grandson, "I thought you were going to be a POstable like Mommy and Daddy."

"Yeah," Noah nodded his head happily as Joe set him down and he went running off to play with some toys.

"I'll ensure he gets to bed early tonight. I'm sure he'll be tired. I suspect we'll be leaving fairly early?" He asked his father. Going camping wasn't his idea of something fun to do but he knew his father loved it. He and Shane, but mostly Noah's excitement had pushed him into going.

"Yeah pretty early, especially if we want to be at the campsite before dark," Joe told him. He then turned to his son's best friend "It's good to see you again Norman."

* * *

Running ahead on the trial Noah climbed up onto a branch and then started to climb the tree. He got his hands on a big branch and was about to climb up when he felt his legs being held. He looked down and frowned slightly at his father, "Daddy! I see birds!" Noah pointed to the top of the tree, "I be careful."

"Noah we need to keep walking, We can't play right now, when we get to the campsite then you can climb tree's," Oliver placed his son on the ground, "Now come on, no arguing."

Noah started walking again but then stared at something off the path, "Daddy look!" He pointed excitedly to where he saw a fallen bird's nest. Noah began to walk off the path to retrieve the item when Oliver once again stopped him.

"Noah, the path is here for a reason. I don't know what's over there. You could get hurt."

"Oh," Joe rolled his eyes at Oliver, "Let him go I know these woods pretty well. In fact I think going this way is a short cut anyways," Joe explained. "Come on Noah, lets go and get that bird's nest," Joe led his grandson off the trial and towards the fallen nest.

"I don't think its advisable we use a shortcut," Oliver looked around at where they were, "But if Dad says it's okay…" He knew his father came hiking and camping in these woos quite a lot.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Norman told his best friend, "We'll probably meet up with another path soon. Besides I brought lots of maps just in case we get lost, and Rita told me all of the path colours and where they meet. I marked out the paths on a map too."

"That was good thinking," Oliver nodded his head, "Hopefully we don't need the maps though. I do trust my Dad knows where he's going."

"Daddy!" Noah came running up to Oliver holding onto the bird's nest. "Look!"

Oliver looked down at the empty birds nest now in his son's hands. He didn't see anything special about it but he was glad his son did, "You hold onto that alright. That's pretty special."

"Owl nest. Auntie Rita like!" Noah smiled brightly, "I keep it," He grinned and then took his father's hand as they continued walking.

"Well if it is an owl's nest I'm sure Rita will love it," Norman smiled at Noah, "Maybe tonight we can try and find an owl. Then we can tell Auntie Rita all about it. You know she'd loved to hear that."

"Yes!" Noah grinned excitedly, "Uncle Norman help?" He asked.

"Of course I will! I bet we'll be able to see a bunch of owls. I think finding an owl's nest is good luck."

"Good luck," Noah repeated the phrase and then continued walking with Oliver.

Two hours later they didn't seem to be getting anywhere, or at least not any closer to a path. What they did find was a clearing near a lake and tree's. Noah went running ahead to play.

"I hate to say this but I think we're lost. I've never seen or been here before," Joe quietly explained to Oliver and Norman, "We could attempt to find a path again but it's going to get dark soon."

"Daddy!" Noah called out as he began to walk across stones on the lake, "Watch me!" He began jumping to each new stone, he however lost his balance and fell causing him to fall into the shallow water and bump his head and spilt his lip open.

"Noah!" Oliver rushed over to his son, "Come here," He examined his bloody lip and felt a slight bruise and bump on his head. "You need to be careful. Come over here and I'll get you cleaned up," Oliver brought him over back to the grass and helped him sit down. Oliver then began to clean Noah's cut lip. He held a Kleenex to his lip as it was still bleeding, "We'll need to take you out of your wet clothes too."

Noah nodded his head, "I want Mommy," He sniffled a little, "And Ollie," He attempted to stop himself from crying.

"Well here's Ollie," Norman handed Noah over his favourite stuffed bird.

"Mommy!" Noah hugged the stuffed animal and started to cry again.

"Ssh, it's okay son," Oliver picked Noah up and hugged him, "I know your head and lip hurt. I'm going to take care of you," He soothed rubbing his son's back, "Lets get you changed and then you can help us with the sleeping bags alright." He suggested.

"I'm hungry Daddy," Noah rubbed his eyes a little bit.

"Yes, after we get the sleeping bags set up we'll have something to eat," Oliver told him. He set Noah down on the ground and then took off his camping backpack and got out some spare clothes for Noah. Since they'd likely be staying there the night he decided on some pajama's so he wouldn't have to worry about changing him again. He took Noah into a little clearing and helped Noah as he got changed. He placed the wet clothes on some rocks and then gave Noah some toys as he walked back to where his father and Norman were standing.

"I can't tell for sure where we are on the map," Joe told his son, "And I'm not getting any reception on my cell phone. I tried to call Shane but I couldn't hear her it was all static. I think the best thing we can do is stay here for tonight and then try to find a path again tomorrow morning."

"We're lost?" Noah looked up at the adults and then began to cry loudly, "Mommy!" He screamed loudly. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"No! We're not lost!" Norman was the first one to speak up, "We're playing a big game of Hide & Seek. We're just hidden so well that Mommy and Auntie Rita are going to have to look really hard to find us."

"Dale help too?" Noah asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Dale will help as well," Norman confirmed. He was glad when Noah appeared to relax just a little.

"Mommy come soon?"

"Hopefully," Oliver said. He was worried about Noah's lip and head. The lip was clearly swollen and although the head injury wasn't that bad with his pervious head injury he was concerned. He probably needed to go to the hospital or at the very least get checked out by a doctor or paramedic. "Now let's get you something to eat."

Throughout the night Noah had complained of a headache and had trouble speaking because of his now very swollen lip. Because of this Noah didn't get much sleep, instead Oliver decided to keep him very close to him so he could watch him. He prayed they'd be found soon so Noah could receive some medial attention. It was early the next morning when his prayers were answered. At first the voices were faint but then he heard them get louder.

"Mommy found us," Noah mumbled sleepily as he continued to snuggle into Oliver.

Norman started yelling and went running out to see if h could find the search party. He did and he brought back with him park rangers and a paramedic who went to treat Noah. Noah however started to cry for Shane.

"I believe your Mommy is waiting for you. Why don't you and your Daddy come with me so we can see her?" Then we'll get you all fixed up," The paramedic offered.

Gripping Oliver tightly Noah nodded his head. The paramedic led them back fifteen minute's to a trail and then another half an hour back out to a very busy parking lot.

"Mommy!" Noah cried out as much as he could with his swollen lip when he saw Shane.

"Noah!" Shane ran as fast as she could over to her son, she took him from Oliver and held him tightly kissed him repeatedly, "What happened?"

"He was walking on rocks in a river and fell," Oliver explained, "He's been having trouble speaking and he's had a headache all night long."

"We need to take him to a hospital," The paramedic explained, "His mouth needs to be stitched up and he might need a CT-Scan for his head.

Shane nodded her head, she understood, "Come on sweetheart lets go and get you all better," She hugged her son again.

"Daddy!" Noah reached out for Oliver.

"Yes, Daddy can come too," Shane, told him.

That night was the first, time with everything that ha been going on that Oliver and Shane had some time to talk. Noah had needed stiches in his lip but luckily he didn't have a concussion or head trauma. With his bruised lip Noah was very unhappy even with so many people paying attention to him. He did however brighten up a little as he had Becky and his aunt Alex play with him for most of the afternoon. Shane's mother, sister and Becky who were all staying at Shane's house for the week insisted Shane spend at least some of the night with Oliver. So, after getting Noah to eat a little bit of soup for dinner before ice cream for desert Shane and Oliver sat on the couch in his family room.

"I was so scared," Shane couldn't meet Oliver's eyes at first, "When Joe called me the only words I could hear properly were lost and hurt and I…." She began to cry, "I couldn't think about anything bad happening to you or Noah. I couldn't call 9\11 my Mom had to do it for me. And last night when it was to dark to keep looking for you guys I prayed. I asked God to keep you safe until we could find you today. I think I understand now what you mean when you say prayer helps heal you. I felt a little bit more at ease, like I was closer to you somehow."

Oliver pulled Shane into his arms and kissed the side of her head, "I'm so sorry you were so worried My Love. I glad though you were able to pray again. I know you haven't done that since you were a child. I was praying as well praying Noah would be okay and thanking God you had support around you. I knew you'd be worried."

"Yeah everyone kept me pretty distracted and calm," Shane nodded her head, "I'm just so relieved Noah wasn't badly injured. I was so afraid it was going to be so much worse. The next time you go camping you better stay on the trail."

"Next time?" Oliver looked at her, "No, I think this was enough of an ordeal for be my Dear.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Noah's head suddenly appeared over the banister at the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes he looked at Shane, "Mommy I'm scared."

"Come here," Shane stood up and walked towards the stairs, she met Noah half way and took him into her arms. She carried him back towards the couch and sat down again. Noah rested his head on her lap, "Mommy hide next?" He asked.

Shane looked at bit confused but then Oliver cut in, "The next time we play hide and seek? Yeah Mommy can hide and we can try to find her," Oliver said, he stood up and placed a blanket over Noah, "Try to get some sleep buddy," He leaned over to kiss Noah, but before he could the boy had already fallen asleep again."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked it. Please review.

 **Up Next:** The last chapter in this story which is Shane and Oliver's wedding.


	10. The Wedding

**A\N 1:** Alright so I had a bit of writer's block for this story but then I remembered something my friends on Twitter have been telling me since we met. I write my best when I write young children so late last night I got the great idea to write the wedding chapter from Noah's perspective but not in first person. So, since I've had a flu but I'm starting to feel better I stayed up late last night writing this chapter. I know its shorter then usual but I'm actually quite proud of it.

 **A\N 2:** I know in the last chapter I said this was going to be the last one but I need to add in a few more chapters to connect it to the sequel I'm planning to write. So there will be approximately 5-8 more chapters of this story plus an epilogue.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Noah tugged at his tie until it came loose. Before letting it fall, he attempted to tie it again. He attempted to remember how his father had tied it for him and how he'd seen him tie his own ties. After two attempts he frowned and let out a slight whine.

"Noah!" Oliver turned to look at his son and saw that his tie was loosely tied the wrong way, "Noah, why did you untie it? The wedding starts soon," Oliver knelt down next to him and started to tie it again.

"No Daddy!" Noah shook his head, "I want to do!" He tugged at Oliver's hand and tried to pry them off the tie.

"Noah!" Olivet took a deep breath in order to not lose his temper, "I am glad you want to be more independent and grown up. However, now is not the right time. Mommy and Daddy are getting married and it's an important day. How about after the wedding we put a tie on Ollie and then you can practice alright?"

"Okay," Noah let Oliver fix the tie, when he was finished, he walked over to the door and reached up to open it, "I go see Mommy?" He asked hopefully turning his head and looking at Oliver, Joe and Norman. "Peese," He added.

Since Shane had to get up early to get her hair and make-up done Noah had slept at Oliver's house the previous night. He had in fact stayed with Oliver most of the week and seen very little of Shane, this was something Oliver knew was affecting both of them. "Sure I think Mommy would like that. Just knock on the door first. It's the room just down the hallway," Oliver explained, "The one with a sign on it, like the one on this door," Oliver opened the door to the room and pointed to the sign on it.

Noah nodded his head and took his stuffed bird Ollie with him as he walked down the hallway. He stopped at the correct door and knocked, "Mommy!" He called out, Rita opened the door with a smile and Noah went running into the room. He saw Shane all dressed in her wedding dress and grinned, "You look so beautiful!" He ran and gave her a huge hug. "Daddy said I could come see you. I missed you," He looked up at her and smiled.

"I know sweetie," Shane hugged him tightly, "I missed you too." Shane hated how she'd hardly gotten to spend any time with her son over the past few days. And since she and Oliver were leaving for their one week honeymoon the following day, she wouldn't have much time to spend with him. "When Mommy and Daddy get back from their vacation, I promise we'll spend some time together just the two of us. I'm so proud of you though for being such a big boy through all of this, so understanding."

"Daddy says-" Noah pause trying to remember the phrase he was thinking about, "Uhm, something about-" He frowned, "I can't remember."

"That's okay Daddy knows lots of big words and expressions," Shane smiled, "You don't have to remember them all. Now I think you should go back to Daddy; the wedding is going to start soon."

"Okay Mommy," Noah nodded his head. He was going to stand up at the alter with Oliver and Norman and he was so proud and happy with himself that he was able to do this. He had promised he'd be on his best behaviour and he was certain he would be able to do it without much of a problem. After all he was two and a half and almost three. In September he'd be old enough to go to actual Sunday School and join in children's programs like the children's choir. Something he was very much looking forward too.

* * *

"Hi I'm Noah Anthony O'Toole." Noah walked up to Shane with a huge grin on his face. "Mommy was that good?" He asked before she had any chance to respond.

"Yes, that's very good," Shane nodded her head, "But remember Mommy and Daddy have to sign some papers tomorrow with lawyers to make everything official. Now stay here because it's almost time to get some pictures taken," She told him. "And then you and Grandpa are going to go and help get everything ready for the dinner tonight."

"I'm going to stay up Mommy! I promise," Noah desperately wanted to stay up for most of the reception which was being held at the Mailbox Grille.

"Okay but remember Grandpa can take you home if you get to tired, Shane told him. Just then the photographer announced he was ready to take pictures and was going to start with Oliver, Shane and Noah.

Noah managed to stay up until ten o'clock, which seeing as he was up at seven in the morning and didn't have a nap was the longest period of time, he'd gone without sleeping.

"Come here son," Oliver lifted Noah out of the chair he was sitting in and into his arms, "I'm so proud of you. You were such a big boy today," He kissed his cheek, Noah already falling asleep in his father's arms.

"Love you Daddy," Noah mumbled sleepily, "Where Mommy?"

"Mommy is just over here, you can say goodnight to her and then Grandpa can take you home." Oliver carried him over to where Shane was speaking to some of the guests at the wedding, as soon as she saw her husband and son approaching, she politely excused herself.

"You're all tired out," Shane gently kissed her son's blonde hair, "I love you Noah."

"Love you Mommy," Noah yawned again. He looked briefly up at her before placing his head back on Oliver's shoulder.

"I'm going to go and give him to my Dad. Then we can dance again," Oliver placed a soft kiss on his new bride's lips before going to find his father. Joe was going to be looking after Noah while he and Shane were on their honeymoon and he had lots of fun things lined up for them to do. He was keeping him out of daycare for the week as they had something new planned every day. Oliver wasn't sure who was more excited, his father or his son.

"He's almost asleep," Oliver passed a very tired Noah over to his father, "Shane and I will try to come and see him tomorrow before out flight."

"You two just worry about yourselves for a few days, Noah's in good hands," Joe smiled, "Noah and I are going to have our own mini vacation. First up on Monday is a helicopter ride. I'll try to video it, I know he'll be so excited.:

"Yes. He certainly does love anything that flies, special airplanes and helicopters. Shane and I woukd both like to see that video I'm sure."

"We'll I should go and get Noah into bed," Joe patted his son's shoulder as he left carrying Noah.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review.

 **Up Next:** It's early November and Steve shows up in Denver unexpectedly. When he tries to build a relationship with Shane and Noah what will happen? Especially when Shane finds out some exciting news.


	11. Finding out the Truth

**A\N 1:** So, I decided to age Noah up a little as I was having some problems with him finding out about Steve at two years old. Writing it when he was older was much easier although I have to admit it is going to hard for him to understand everything. I know Oliver has blue eyes and I think Shane has brown eyes. So for the purpose of my fanfiction I decided to stick with Shane having brown eyes, Oliver having blue eyes but Noah has green eyes (like Steve).

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Four Years Later (Early November)**

Five-year-old Noah ran excitedly over to where Shane and Oliver sat with his younger brothers. He had just finished a rehearsal for the Christmas play the choir was going to be putting on and he was still very much excited. "Daddy! Mommy! I need a costume!" Noah waved a paper in front of them, "But I don't have any white play clothes," He pouted.

"We'll come up with something my little sheep," Shane ruffled her son's blonde hair as she looked over the note when she looked up again Noah had gone off to play with his friends. "Oh, it's going to be a fun afternoon," Shane sighed sarcastically. She loved her son dearly, but he always had lots of energy to spare, even on days like today when he had gone from skiing lessons to choir practice.

"He can play outside in the snow, he loves that," Oliver reminded his wife as he kissed her cheek, he then got up and went to get Noah again. They needed to be getting home and Noah would see some of his friends again tomorrow at Sunday school. "Come on son," Oliver picked Noah up, "We have to be getting home. Your brother Jacob is going to need to eat soon. Plus, I suspect you might be tired after skiing today."

"No Daddy!" Noah shook his head, "I love skiing. When I'm older I'm going to go snowboarding and then I'm going to fly a plane for the navy."

Oliver smiled, Noah had wanted to be in the Navy for a few years now. That wasn't something Shane was okay with, so she didn't like to talk much about it. Oliver wasn't sure what to think he only knew Noah loved airplanes and things that flew. He had recently been wanting to go snowboarding and skydiving as well. He seemed to have a liking for danger. Oliver often wondered if that need for thrill was a trait he got from his biological father. "

Say goodbye to your friends Noah I'll see some of them tomorrow," Oliver instructed his son.

"Bye," Noah waved over his father's shoulder as Oliver carried him back over to where Shane was trying to get his brothers ready.

"No! No! No!" Two-year-old Patrick screamed as Shane tried to put his winter coat on, he kept fighting and twisting so she was having difficulties.

"I know you don't like your coat sweetie, but you need to wear it," Shane managed to get the jacket on her son, much to his unhappiness. She was glad he didn't know how to unzip the coat yet.

"I'll take Patrick," Oliver put Noah on the ground and picked his middle son up.

"How come I only look like Mommy?" Noah asked his parents as they walked out of the church. "Patrick looks a lot like Daddy, but he has blonde hair that's like Mommy's and Jacob looks like both of you."

Shane and Oliver looked at each other and inwardly both inwardly sighed. The older Noah got the more questions like that he was asking. A few months ago, he wondered why he had green eyes while Oliver had blue eyes and Shane had brown eyes. Shane knew she couldn't hide the truth from her son forever and she didn't want to. She had always hoped though that Steve would eventually make some sort of contact in an attempt t get to know his son better.

"You just do," Shane responded when she saw Noah was about to say something else, she said "I promise I'll talk to you this week about why alright."

"Okay," Noah nodded his head.

* * *

"You know I didn't think the Post Office took security so seriously. I needed to show my government I.D. just to get back here," Steve walked towards Shane as soon as he saw her, "How are you doing?" He asked stopping just short of her. "You certainly look good," He looked at her up and down, "I always liked red on you." He complimented.

Shane blinked a few times "Excuse me," She walked right past him and into the DLO. Not surprised when she followed her she turned around and crossed her arms glaring at him. "It's been four years and you ask about me? How about asking how Noah's doing? You do remember Noah right, he's your son."

"Of course," Steve caught up with her, "I've been busy preparing to go undercover plus last time your boyfriend kind of scared me off," Steve took her hand, "I was hoping that-"

"Oliver and I are married," Shane withdrew her hand from his and showed him her wedding band, "And we have two other sons' as well now," She wanted to make it perfectly clear to him that both she and Oliver still thought of Noah as their son. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just getting back from maternity leave and I have a lot of work to catch up on," She tuned to focus solely on her computer.

"Well," Steve placed a hand on her back, "It would make sense if I raised Oliver's kids since he's raising Noah."

Shane turned around fuming, "The only reason Oliver is raising Noah is because you walked out on us! And for the record Oliver is the best father for Noah and for our other two boys. Now please leave or I'll call security."

"I think she told you to leave," Oliver echoed his wife's previous request as he walked into the office.

Steve turned around to look at Oliver, "Still putting words in her mouth? Did she ever tell you how she actually never even wanted children-"

"Steve!" Shane was trying to keep her temper in check, "A lot can change in nearly six years. Oliver and I are very happy."

"You know it would be interesting for Noah to realize you've been lying to him for almost four years. I don't think he'll like either one of you very much. I'm sure if he thinks his Mom & Dad are getting back together, he won't hate you as much Shane.

"Get away from her!" Oliver stepped in between Shane and Steve, he glared at Steve, "I would never not want Noah to know who you are but if you ever so much as wink at Shane again I can promise you, you won't have an opportunity to know Noah. Now are you staying in Denver for long?"

"I'm here for a month," Steve informed him, "Here, call me when you're ready to tell my son the truth," He wrote down his current cell phone number on a piece of paper and then walked out of the office.

As soon as Steve left the office Shane let out a low scream, "I have no idea what I ever saw in him! Sometimes I wish I'd never even met him. But then I wouldn't have Noah," She shook her head as she began to cry, "I know Noah is smart and he's been wondering why he's not like you but…. I don't want him to think we're not telling him everything."

Oliver pulled Shane into his arms and kissed her forehead, "It's going to take Noah sometime to figure everything out, it'll be a big shock to him. If you don't want to tell him about Steve, I understand but…."

"No, I know you wonder what it would have been like if you'd had some kind of relationship without biological father, or at least known about him. No, I told Noah I'd talk to him this week and I will. Then I'll call Steve and tell him he can meet Noah somewhere. Maybe I'll bring him to an arcade or something."

"No," Oliver shook his head, "After what I just saw I don't want you alone with him."

"I don't want to be alone with him either," Shane admitted, "But he's my ex and-"

"And I'm your husband and I love you, if you want me to go I will," Oliver gently kissed her.

"I'll think about it," Shane promised him.

* * *

"Alright Noah," Shane led him into the family room and sat down beside him on the couch, Oliver taking a chair across from them, "Mommy and Daddy need to have a big boy discussion with you. Do you think you can be a very big boy?"

Noah looked between both of his parents and instantly knew something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" He began to get tears in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart," Shane promised him as she took his hands, "We just think you're old enough now to understand something. We're going to answer all of the questions you've been having. Like why you only look like me and have green eyes."

"Oh okay," Noah calmed down a little bit. "Why Mommy?" He asked, his eyes full of curiosity, the kind that often led him into trouble, like it did for Shane.

Shane took a deep breath and looked at Oliver before turning back to Noah, "You don't look like Daddy because you have a different father then Patrick and Jacob, he has green eyes just like you. But your father wasn't ready to be a father. So, when you were still very little we came to Denver and Mommy met your Daddy at work and we began to date. Instead of calling him Oliver you started to call him Daddy and soon after that we got married."

Noah looked at Oliver now very confused, "So you're not my Daddy?"

Oliver tried to hide the hurt that question caused him as he answered, "No, I'm not your biological father but I'm your step-father and I love you just as much as I love Patrick and Jacob. I've loved you since you were very little Noah. Do you remember when you were in the hospital and I stayed with you. Last summer I helped you ride a two-wheeled bike. That's what Daddy's do. I'll always love you Noah, please always remember that."

"Olivia has a stepmother and she doesn't call her Mommy? Do I have to call you Daddy?" Noah asked, "Brian has a step-father and he doesn't call him Daddy either."

"No," Oliver shook his head, "You don't have to call me 'Daddy' you're old enough now to make up your own mind." Oliver had been expecting these questions. He wanted Noah to know that he still loved him very much, but also that he knew and understood what a huge thing all of this was to understand.

Noah looked at both of his parents and said, "I want to meet my real Daddy."

"You're going to meet your biological father on Saturday," Shane explained to Noah. "We're all going to an arcade and you can play some games with him if you want. But if you're a little nervous that's okay too. "

"I'm not," Noah shook his head, "I wonder if he likes shooting games too." Noah referenced the violent shooting games that Shane and Oliver wouldn't let him play despite his interest in them.

"Probably, he works for the government, he's kind of like a police officer," Shane explained.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Noah grinned happily, "Can I go and play now?" He asked.

"Yes, but first I think Oliver would like it if you called him 'Daddy' he loves you very much and he's been helping me raise you since you've been very little. He is still going to be raising you. We're not sure how much you'll be able to see your father Steve as his work keeps him very busy."

Noah shook his head, "I don't want to Mommy. I want to go and live with my real Daddy. He sounds super cool! Can I live with him?"

"No," Shane shook her head, she wanted to make that fact perfectly clear to her son. There was no way that Steve would ever get joint-custody, no way she'd ever let that happen, "I know some of your friends whose parents are divorced can live with both their Mommy and Daddy. Your father Steve lives very far away and he's always busy with work. He's visiting Denver for a month and wants to spend some time with you, but you can't live with him, I'm sorry. Now do you think you can call Oliver Daddy?" Shane tried again.

"No! I don't want too! This is all his fault!" He got up and ran out of the room and up the stairs and slammed the door to his bedroom.

Shane let go of the breath she'd been holding in and sighed, "That could have gone better," She looked at Oliver who still hadn't moved, "I can talk to him and-"

"No," Oliver shook his head, "I do not want Noah to feel pressured into calling me 'Daddy' if he does not want to. He's right in saying his friends call their step-parents by their first names. If that is how Noah wants to address me then…" He trailed off, "It's my wish to keep a mostly strong relationship with Noah. I'm going to follow his lead. "I do however agree with your decision to not let Noah think there is a chance he could live with Steve. Letting him think that would only lead to more heartbreak down the road."

"I know," Shane nodded her head "I just hate to see Noah so upset. I know this still be so hard to understand. He may think he's all grown up but he's still only five years old. I'm going to go and tall to him again." She stood up only to hear a loud crash she ran to the stairs only to see that Noah had thrown a bunch of toys down the stairs. Looking at the toys, some of which were not broken she saw they were mostly ones Oliver had given him, this included his favourite stuffed bird Ollie who he still loved and slept with every night.

As Oliver walked to the bottom of the stairs, he looked at the mess of toys, he picked up the bird and began to walk up the stairs, "Noah, you don't want to throw Ollie down the stairs. Now come and clean all of this up.

"No! I don't want it!" He yelled tears running down his face, "I hate you!" He turned to go back to his room.

"Noah!" Oliver raised his voice stopping him, "Noah you get back here right now! You're going to help clean up what you threw." Oliver pointed to the pile of things at the bottom of the stairs. He expected Noah to reluctantly comply as he usually did but Noah didn't move.

"I hate you Oliver! You can't tell me what to do!" Noah screamed as loud as he could.

"Noah, you still need to listen to Oliver. Your friends that have stepparents have to listen to them too. Now come here and explain why you threw toys." Shane told her son.

"Because I hate Oliver! I love my real Daddy!" Noah screamed again but this time he ran back into his room and slammed the door again.

"I'm going to go and talk to him," Shane bypassed the mess and walked up the stairs.

Oliver was glued to the spot. Suddenly he was very glad his father was outside with Patrick and Jacob as he felt as though he finally understood how he had made him feel for so many years by not talking to him. Getting on his boots and coat Oliver went outside to the backyard and smiled as he saw the man who was actually his step-father pull his son's around on a sled.

"Daddy!" Patrick saw Oliver and clapped happily, "Fun Gapa fun." He smiled.

"Yes, it looks like you're giving Grandpa quite the work-out. How about we go inside for some hot chocolate and lunch."

"Yummy pada," Patrick said, he loved plan pasta.

"How about some noodle soup. It's cold outside and you've been busy playing" Oliver suggested.

"No," Patrick shook his head, he still didn't like to eat soup.

"It's just noodles and chicken broth," Oliver explained as he picked up his son and carried him into the house. He got him undressed and settled in the family room to play.

"So how did the talk with Noah go?" Joe asked as he carried four-month-old Jacob into the living room, the baby now out of his one-piece winter snowsuit. Joe held the baby in his arms as he sat down beside his son on the couch.

"I think," Oliver ran a hand through his hair, "I think I finally understand why you could never tell me about my biological father. I love Noah so much but he's still so little he really doesn't understand. He has friends that have stepsiblings and he wants to call me Oliver now. I'm afraid if I don't let him, I'll have no relationship with him at all. I'm not sure what Steve is going to tell him on Saturday. He doesn't seem to care about what Shane, or I want."

"Oliver on some level I do wish you'd gotten to know your biological father, but that opportunity never did come up. He knew who you were but didn't want anything to do with raising you. I'm not sure what I would have done if he'd shown up. I do think though what you and Shane are doing is the right thing, despite your feelings towards Steve."

"Oliver," Shane walked into the room followed by a very slow walking Noah, "Noah has something he wants to say to you," Shane turned back to look at her son.

"I don't want to," Noah shook his head.

"Noah," Shane turned to look at her son, "If you don't apologize and do it correctly you can stay in your room for the rest of the day"

"Fine!" Noah took off back towards his room and slammed the door once again.

Shane shook her head, Noah had never acted out this much before. She knew he was hurt and still trying to process everything, but his behaviour was still unacceptable. He needed to know that what he was doing wasn't okay and so Shane would make sure he stayed in his room all day, she was also going to take away some of his favourite toys and activities, so he'd actually feel like he was being punished.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-oh it looks like Noah is having a hard time finding out about Steve. How will meeting him in the next chapter go?


	12. Feeling okay Again

**A\N:** I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story. I've been going through a lot of personal problems lately and haven't had the energy to write. I feel a little better now though so I'm slowly starting to get back into things. I know I said this story would be a little longer but I thought that this would be a good place to end, don't worry though I'm planning a sequel.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

 **Spoilers:** Signed, Sealed Delivered: Truth be Told

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Oliver watched Noah as he ate his pizza slice quite happily. They were currently at an indoor arcade, a place where both Shane and Oliver still thought he was still too young to go to, but where Steve had waned to meet. Shane had agreed and said that once they met up, she'd have a few conditions to go over with him. Steve hadn't seemed too pleased to hear that, but Shane had told him that was how it was going to be, so he reluctantly agreed.

Steve was already almost ten minutes late but luckily Noah hadn't realized it yet, he was, for now busy eating, "Mommy, Daddy's not here yet?" Noah frowned as Shane walked back to the table carrying a now fed and changed Jacob. She placed the baby back in the stroller and sat down beside her son. She still had a problem with Noah not calling Oliver "Daddy", but she understood the four-year-old was trying to process a lot of new information all at once.

"If this was some meeting in D.C he wouldn't be late like this," Becky scoffed, "You'd think he'd show the same respect for his son," Becky had arranged to come a when Jacob has been born to come and spence a few days with her friends. When she found out that all of this had happed with Steve, she'd insisted on coming along. After all she had been the one who had been helping Shane deal with him the longest and, she still hated him for all that he had done to her best friend.

"There he is," Shane saw Steve and waved him over.

"Wow," Steve laughed as he looked at Shane, "You brought the whole posy. Where's your other son though I thought- "

"He's with friends," Shane interrupted him, "That's none of your concern though," She finished, "This is Noah," Shane put a hand on her son's shoulder, "Noah, this is your biological father Steve. Remember you- "She was interrupted when Noah stood up and ran at Steve and gave him a hug.

"Hi Daddy," Noah hugged him.

"Hi," Steve wasn't sure what to do at firs but finally hugged him in return. "I brought you a birthday present?" He handed Noah over the bag.

"Thanks!" Noah took the gift, "Can I open it?" He asked. He knew that when he got any kind of presents, he had to ask before opening them.

"Of course," Steve smiled, "You can do whatever you want." He watched as the boy opened the present.

"Oh wow!" Noah exclaimed with joy as he saw the brand-new drone and a brand-new iPad to control it with, "A drone, with a camera!"

"Oh, that's a very nice gift," Shane smiled through her teeth. She didn't want to even think about how expensive both those items were let alone the fact that a four-year-old was way too young to have their own drone. Even if she could think of some advantages to having toy like that, it would only be when Noah was older.

"I'm going to use it to see up high, like outside!" Noah declared, he put the present back in the bag and then hugged Steve again, "I finished eating. Can we play now?" He asked hopefully.

"Before you do that, we have some rules," Shane stood up, "First, Becky, Oliver or I have to be able to see you with Noah at all times. I swear if you even just take him outside for one minunte I'll have the police here," She stared at him, almost threatening him to try to take Noah away, just so she'd have a reason neve to let him see her son again, "Second, no games with violence, so no guns Noah," She saw the boy frown.

"Mommy! I like guns!" Noah frowned, "Guns are cool! They shoot bad guys."

"What's the harm in letting him play with guns?" Steve asked, "I thought all little boys played with guns? Or is that only boys who aren't stuck at home reading Shakespeare at four? He turned to Oliver and frowned, "Why isn't Noah allowed to do what he wants?"

"I am perfectly aware that Noah, and other boys like guns. Noah has lots of toy guns and other weapons at home. Seeing that type of violence on a screen though is something Shane and I feel he is too young to see. We do not want him to act out any violent acts he may see. You may think you know things about Noah but let me tell you, you're mistaken," He added, "Noah will not be allowed to play any violet games until he is old enough to understand they are just pretend."

Steve turned back to Shane, "Is that it, can I get to know my son now?"

"You have one hour," Shane informed him, "But if Noah wants to leave sooner then bring him back here. One of us will always be here. Shane turned t Noah and looked at him, "If you want to leave Noah"

"No!" Noah shook his head, "Mommy, I love Daddy."

"I think I like hearing him call me that," Steve smirked, and he led Noah away to where the games were, Becky standing up to follow.

"Remind me again this was the right decision," Shane sat down at the table and put her head in her hands and sighed.

"This was the right decision," Oliver took her hands and lifted them up to his mouth and kissed them, "And I'm so proud of you Shane. You handled that better than I would have."

Shane lifted her head and gave Oliver a quick kiss on the lips, hearing Jacob start to cry in the stroller she went to lift him up.

"I'll take Jacob," Oliver reached his hands out, "I'll stay here with him, I fear if I'm near Steve again I may do something I'd regret."

"That might not be a bad thing," Shane chuckled before giving him another quick kiss and leaving to go keep an eye on Noah and Steve.

Steve half listned as Noah talked to him about almost everything that was going on in his life. He couldn't believe how much the young boy appeared to be like Oliver. That was one thing he desperately wished he could change. Almost five and a half years ago when Shane had told him she was pregnant he hadn't expected her to move halfway across the county and break off all contact. He had figured she'd still be in D.C. with the child. He figured that he be allowed to see him whenever he wanted to. He still wasn't completely sure he wanted to be a father, but he knew he wanted Noah to get away from all of the rules and regulations that seemed to consume him. If he thought he'd have even the siltiest of chances he'd sue Shane for full, or even half custody but he knew no judge would ever allow it.

"Here, let's play this game," Steve stopped, breaking Noah out of his life story, "I think you'd like it."

"Mommy said no guns," Noah looked at the game a bit confused.

"Oh," Steve smirked as he picked up one of the gun controllers and handed it to Noah, "I think your mother has lost some of that used to make her cool. We can play and you can tell me if you like living with Oliver."

"You don't like Mommy?" Noah asked, "Why don't you like Mommy?"

"Noah," Steve really didn't have this much patience to deal with the boy, "Your mother is a hypocrite? Is that one of the big words your step-father taught you?"

"No," Noah shook his head. "What does it mean?"

"It means that right now I don't really like your mother very much. I've never liked your step-father. Don't you want your Mommy and Daddy to be married? I want your Mommy, you and me to go back to D.C."

Noah was getting confused, he didn't quite understand. He began to cry and when Steve grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him, he ran away. He ran back to the table, didn't' see Shane and started to cry.

"Noah, Noah," Oliver put Jacob down in the stroller and knelt down next to his oldest child, "What's wrong?"

Noah shut his eyes and closed them tightly. He was still quite angry at Oliver, "I want Mommy!"

"Mommy went to the washroom," Oliver explained. "What happened bud?" It broke Oliver's hear that Noah wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"Daddy doesn't like Mommy. He called her a hypo-hype- "

"It's okay Noah," Oliver pulled him into a hug, "I understand. Do you want to stay here?"

Noah began to cry, "Daddy didn't listen to me when I talked. He hates me!" Noah broke down and sobbed, "I want Mommy!" He screamed.

"I'm here, oh Noah." Shane bent down and hugged her son as Noah went running into her arms.

"I love you, Noah sobbed, "I want to go home!" He hugged her tightly.

"Yeah," Shane stood up, "I think that's what we should do. Auntie Becky is talking to your biological father. Can you stay here we'll I go and talk to him for a minute? Then we can go?"

"Okay," Noah nodded his head, he leaned into the stroller and looked at his baby brother, "I love you," He gently kissed Jacob's forehead. He then contently moved around the items hanging off of the stroller and smiled as Jacob batted at them.

"Okay!" Shane marched right up to where Becky and Steve were talking, "I have no idea what you said to him, but this is enough. Noah doesn't want to see you anymore and I don't think I should give you another chance."

"Oh, come on Shane," Steve rolled his eyes, "I think deep down inside you know that Noah is better off with me then with you and Oliver."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I'm not stupid enough to think any judge would agree to that. I want you to think of what's best for Noah though."

Shane laughed, "That's not you! Noah is happy here, he had friends and two younger brothers and two parents who love him. If you're so selfish that you think taking him away from all of this is what is best for him then…"

"Fine, you win," Steve smirked, "I need to leave anyway, there's a problem with my overseas undercover mission. I'm leaving for D.C. tomorrow."

Shane clenched her fists to control her anger, "You think this is a game? You go over and tell Noah you're leaving and then see if he thinks it's a game."

"No, I don't think so," Steve shook his head and turned to walk away.

Later that day, after listening to Shane tell him his 'daddy' had to go away again Noah sat in his room quietly playing with his toys. He'd gone up to his room after coming home and hadn't left in over two hours, that was a new record for him. Neither Shane or Oliver had ever seen him this upset, and it made them both worried. Oliver didn't want to confuse Noah even more, but he realized he needed to tell him something, something he hoped would help Noah understand he wasn't the only one feeling what he was.

"Noah," Oliver knocked on his son's bedroom door and then walked in, "I have something very grown-up I want to talk to you about. I know you're having a lot of grown-up talks right now but hopefully this one will help you a little. Now I understand that this week you haven't been listening to me, but I want you to listen to this, Noah I need you to understand," He sat down beside him on the bed.

"Okay," Noah still didn't lift his head up from where he was looking at his toys.

"Good," Oliver nodded his head, "A few years before I met your Mommy and you, I found out that my father, your grandfather wasn't my biological father. My real father didn't want to raise me, but the man who is actually my stepfather did. He chose to love me and raise me as his son, and he loved me so much he never told me the truth. When I found out I was angry at him, just like you're angry at me now. I prayed to God for guidance and he helped me see that it didn't matter that the man who raised me was actually my step-father. I still knew him as 'Dad' and the fact that he chose to love me made me love him even more. Sometimes Noah, it's not our blood relativities who love us the most. I can still remember meeting you and giving you your stuffed bird. I think one look at you was all it took to get me to love you. You helped me fall in love with your Mommy and I'll be forever grateful for you for that. Do you understand Noah?"

Noah looked up at Oliver, "Did your Daddy hate you too?" He asked quietly.

"No," Oliver shook his head, "It takes a lot of hard work to be a good Daddy and sometimes it's not for everyone. My biological father never met me before he died but me meeting him wouldn't have made any difference. Neither of us did anything wrong. None of this is your fault Noah."

"Grandpa's always loved me too," Noah said smiling a little now, "He always takes me to look at the birds."

"Yes," Oliver nodded his head, he was happy Noah was on some level able to understand what he was telling him, "And Grandpa has always loved me, and I'll always love you Noah. I know this is all confusing for you but always know I love you."

Noah climbed onto Oliver's lap and hugged him tightly, "I love you too Daddy."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** A huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story it means so much to me.

 **Up Next:** Look for my sequel called "Noah's Jigsaw" to be published soon. I won't give away to many spoilers but it starts on Noah's 13th birthday and covers the same themes brought up in these last two chapters, Only now, when something horrible happens Noah reevaluates his whole life and starts to question everything he's ever believed.


End file.
